Dimensional Heroes: Marvel vs Capcom Infinite
by jexi the hunter
Summary: The final story in the Elements Saga. Our heroes rush to the scene of a new world created through the joining of many as they not only prepare to face Dragon but another threat...Ultron Sigma.
1. Attack on XGard

Out in the blackness of space, there stood a fused world, created through the chaos of the conversion of worlds throughout all Universes. But who is the mastermind behind this chaos?

"We are born of two universes, each of them imperfect, each of them afflicted with the cancer of organic life." a fused robotic voice said. "From their ruins, a new universe shall be forged, in the fires of the stones of reality, and space. We are Ultron Sigma. We...are your god."

"You have certainly done excellent work." a voice said as Invel stepped out. "It seems the convergence of the worlds you selected has been completed, Lord Ultron Sigma."

"In this universe, we shall become what Zeref could never be. You will no longer be Invel of the Spriggan 12. You and your colleagues are forever our servants." Ultron Sigma said.

"Yes. Well, it is certainly much better than rotting away in prison for the rest of our lives." Neinhart said.

"Yes. In just a day, we have taken what used to be Asgard and Abel City. We now christen this land Xgard and us as its rulers!" Ultron Sigma said.

Outside, on XGard's bifrost bridge…

In the stomach of a broken Ultron Drone, there laid a rounded shield with red white and blue stripes with a white star in the center. Walking over to pick it up was a familiar blue robot.

Commander of The 17th Elite Squad

Megaman X

"Come on, Hope. Jexi. Where are you two?" X wondered as he tossed the shield, taking out several incoming Ultron drones. As it Boomeranged back to X as the rest came at him, a well rounded man in his prime with a blue suit with red and white accents caught the shield after a spinning kick.

The First Avenger

Captain America

"X. Are you sure these friends of yours got your distress signal?" Captain America asked.

"It was sent a week ago, while the convergence was happening. I don't know where they are. I'm hoping they didn't lose their lives when this was happening." X said. "Though knowing them, I doubt they go that easily."

Two more Drones soared in, but in a blink of an eye, a flash cut one of them in half, followed by the other meeting the same fate from behind by a familiar ninja from the future.

Special A-Class Strider

Strider Hiryu

Hiryu skidded to a halt in front of X and Captain America.

"Strider!" X said.

"Captain America, our teams our in position. The enemy's forces are amassing at the palace gates." Hiryu said.

"Then let's not keep them waiting." Captain America said. "Heroes, move out!" he ordered as all three moved upwards. Hiryu went on ahead as X and Captain america faced two more drones.

"I'll lend you my shield anytime." Captain America said as X positioned himself beside him.

"With us together, this'll be a cinch!" X said before they saw the drones be taken out instantly. "Huh?"

"I believe the word is...thank you." a voice said as they turned to see the three groups behind them.

"These them?" Captain America asked.

"Oh yeah. They might be strange but they are good fighters." X said.

"We'll introduce ourselves later, but for now, we've got some cleaning up to do." Sectonia said.

"Right." Captain America said as they all charged and met the drones head on.

Further down the battlefield, there was another familiar face readying herself to face multiple drones flying in. at the last second when they got close, she spun around with her legs out and struck all of them, reducing them to pieces. "Kikoken!" she then called firing a Ki Blast at another, sending it down.

ICPO Detective

Chun Li

Before it could recover, another woman dived at the robot, legs first.

"Stay down!" she called smashing into it, ripping its head of. It was a woman with blond hair and a red and blue suit with gold linings.

Intergalactic Peacekeeper

Captain Marvel

More robots then flew in by the numbers to face the strong female fighters.

"Chun li?" Captain marvel asked.

"Captain Marvel. Shall we?" Chun Li asked back as they got ready.

"Hey! Mind if I join the party?!" Natsu said slamming into the fight as he took out a bunch.

"What the? Who's the kid?" Captain marvel asked, blasting another.

"Yo, Chun Li! Been awhile, hasn't it?" Natsu asked smashing another Drone.

"Someone you would enjoy beating the crud out of when you're pissed." Chun Li said.

"So you know this guy?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Yes. He's an idiot." Chun Li said as the two got back to attacking the drones.

"So much for warm welcome." Natsu sighed as he took on several drones on his own before they saw several of them destroyed by magic as a sorcerer was levitating nearby.

Sorcerer Supreme

Dr. Strange

"Dr. Strange!" Chun Li said.

Inside of the castle…

"Hmm. It seems those infidels have arrived along with E. N. D. No doubt they wish to attempt to stop all of this." Invel said.

"I see. So they along with those others wish to stop us? We do not see it occurring." Ultron Sigma said. "Ah...it also seems the prince of Asgard has returned. Soldiers! Go and give his highness a proper welcome! Neinhart...keep them all busy." Ultron Sigma said.

"Yes. And I'll do it with memories of your Sigma half. Or to put it properly...Histoire." Neinhart said. "Histoire of the Dead!"

Magic formed outside of the fortress as it then took on the form of animalistic robots that marched with the Asgardians.

Back outside….

A man in armor with a short hammer was smashing his way through multiple drones with two untouched Asgardian Soldiers by his side as he leaped into the air.

"Vengeance...for Asgard!" he said using lighting as he prepared to strike.

Prince of Asgard and God of Thunder

Thor Odinson

The lighting blasted towards a familiar small knight as he caught it with his lance, charging at two more drones and frying them with a single stab.

The Silver Knight

Arthur

"Sir Arthur. Not bad, for one so small." Thor said.

"And you Thor, are indeed mighty, for a heathen god." Arthur replied as the corrupted asgardians appeared with revived robots at their side. "What's this? Fresh fodder!"

"No...stay your lance!" Thor said leaping to Arthur's side. "My people… what has become of them?"

The infected Asgardians charged at the two before a beam split their path, knocking them all down as a suit of red and gold armor landed near them.

The Armored Avenger

Iron Man

Two more approached the unaffected soldiers from behind, but a claw of sorts caught one as it was then tossed back at the other, belonging to a bionic arm of a soldier with a leg to match.

Bionic Commando

Nathan "Rad" Spencer

"No need to panic big guy. They're just… taking a nap. They'll be fine." Iron Man said. "Eventually."

"These robots...these are...the Mavericks I've defeated." X said.

"I recognize some of them. They were under Flux's command." Ulrich said. "But how could they all be back? Did Sigma go and rebuild them or something?"

"No. Sigma wouldn't be able to do this. The only answer left is Neinhart. He's broken out of Universal Prison somehow." David said.

"That guy from the Alvarez Empire? Great. As if this day couldn't get any better." Kara said.

"You. Ice Fighter, Bug Queen. We can handle these things. You two help Hawkeye and Rocket." Iron Man said.

"Okay, but where are they?" David asked.

"I'm sure they'll be easy to spot." Iron Man said.

Across the bridge…

"Seven-six...eight-six… nine-six!" a red coated man said slashing and shooting bots said.

Devil Hunter

Dante

"Come on Hawkeye, man… this is getting embarrassing." Dante said as a man with a bow in purple and black notched a unique arrow and shot it as it split into four, tying Dantes kept score.

"Lets call it a tie." he said.

World's Greatest Marksman

Hawkeye

"Yo, Dante!" another voice called which belonged to an anthropomorphic raccoon holding a custom made launcher. "Outta ammo. Can the ladies come out to play?"

Trigger Happy Guardian of the Galaxy

Rocket Raccoon

"For you, Rocket, anything." Dante said passing his pistols. "Treat them well."

"Ah. Ebony, Ivory. Care to dance?" Rocket said as he went trigger happy against the drones.

"Dante!" Nana said as she and Ciel made their way to him through the drones using their weapons.

"Yo, girls. Been some time." Dante said hacking a drone with his sword.

"Guess you know these two, huh?" Hawkeye said shooting another.

"Yeah, i know em. We worked together awhile back. You'd call me crazy if i told you what we were going against back then." Dante admitted.

"Try me. I've seen it all." Hawkeye said as an ice blast and beam of light hit two more drones.

"Hey. Did we miss the party?" David asked appearing with Sectonia.

"More like you made it just in time." Dante said.

"A giant anthropomorphic bee with lighting powers? Okay… now I've seen everything." Hawkeye said.

"Heh… and they call me the freak in the galaxy." Rocket said.

"Well, if it isn't the demon hunter of Akihabara. Seen your work." Dante said.

"Thanks. Though, it doesn't like a candle to your exploits." David said.

"Heard that your home got blown up. Must've been rough, man." Dante said.

"Yeah, but…" David said looking at the drones and Sigma's men. "I clearly don't have time to grieve right now."

"Yeah. No one does." Dante said as they charged into the hordes.

Back with captain america, he combated drone after drone as on the edge of the bridge, another familiar face was shooting them.

"Damn, these things are like cockroaches!" he said shooting another.

BSAA Top Agent

Chris Redfield

"Have care, commander Redfield. These were once my people. And even now they fight well." Thor said as X blasted a drone coming at him.

"I know Thor. This was once my home too. Ultron Sigma is going to pay for what he has done." X said.

Two XGardians rushed the two before Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy got in the way and knocked them down.

"You know you two don't have to go it alone." Sora said.

"Thank you my new friends. But for my people, i swear i will release them from Ultron Sigmas grasp, or die trying." Thor said.

The battle raged on as Captain America fought alongside Hope and Jexi.

"The way things are going...there's some sort of goal to this other than taking the fortress." Jexi said.

"That's right. Now where is Dr. Strange?" Captain America said before he came.

"Forgive me, the joining of worlds has left the magic of this place very weak." Dr. Strange said.

"Can you still get a portal open to the prison?" Captain America asked.

"That much I can still do." Dr. Strange said.

"Commander Redfield! You ready?" Captain America said as Chris took out a drone with a gun to its head before giving a thumbs up. "I'll take that as yes."

"Wait, you're going to a prison?" Hope asked as Chun-Li, Hiryu, and Rocket arrived.

"Yeah, to break a prisoner out. He'd better have the answers we need." Chris said. "Anyone else wanna come with?"

"I'll go." Asta said.

"Count me in." Zoro said.

"Im up for a little prison break." Zephyr said.

"Me too." Takeshi said.

"What skills can you add to the table?" Chris asked.

"I am well-versed in magic like Kurochi, but I specialize in necromancy." Takeshi said.

"Dark magic. Good to keep in mind." Dr. Strange said. "Everyone, stay close to me." he said opening a portal of which they all jumped through.

"You sure this prisoner will get us some answers of what's going on?" Hope asked.

"He has to. Or this is the end." Captain America said.

XGard Underground Prison…

Chris's team snuck through the prison.

"Do you feel it? This swirling energy of despair and darkness?" Dr. Strange asked.

"Yeah, it sucks." Rocket said.

"Every prisons the same." Chun Li said.

"Done some hard time yourself?" Rocket asked.

"More like spent a lot of time putting punks like you away." Chun Li said.

"You guys wanna focus?" Zephyr said before he was frozen in ice.

"What in the…" Takeshi said before they saw Invel arriving with Ultron drones and Xgardians.

"You who go against my Lord Ultron Sigma...will not be allowed to live." Invel said.

"Oh great… This guy." Rocket groaned.

"Who's he?" Takeshi asked.

"Invel Yura. The Winter General and a former member of the Spriggan 12. He's supposed to be serving time as a war criminal." Chun Li said.

"Yes, until Lord Ultron freed me. Now I serve at his side." Invel said.

"Careful with this guy. He uses crazy amounts of Ice Magic." Rocket said.

"If you're looking for David, Natsu or Gray, the tough break. Clearly none of them are here to play around with you." Zoro said.

"While I do wish to slay E. N. D with my own hands as vengeance for my former emperor...I will feel better satisfaction by dealing with the lot of you. Seize them!" Invel said as the soldiers moved to attack.

"Can't let Em sound the alarm, take them down!" Chris said.

"So much for the secret mission." Rocket said as they fought.

Asta was faced with Invel.

"You got this, kid! Take Em out!" Rocket said.

"He cannot hope to get close to me." Invel said as Asta charged with Invel raising an ice wall.

"I won't...let you win!" Asta said easily cutting through it.

"My ice? He cut through it like nothing. This form of magic...I have not seen anything like it." Invel said as Asta cut into him. "Gah!" he said holding his wound.

"Yeah. Nice work there." Rocket said.

"Grrr!" Invel said making an icy fog before he ran.

"How'd he cut him so easily? We never even laid a dent in that bastard before." Chris said.

"That sword is a manifestation from the Black Clover Grimoire. As for the magic, I have seen it in books but nothing like this. Its Anti-Magic, a form of magic that can nullify all others." Dr. Strange said.

"Anti Magic? Then shouldn't that mean the kid should be dead by now?" Rocket asked.

"No… The boy does not have any magic talent at all." Dr Strange said.

"Technically I still consider myself to have magic. And that magic… is never giving up. Because you're looking at the guy who's going to become the Magic Emperor." Asta said.

"I'll take you up on that later…" Chris said coming to a cell. "This is the one." He said masking the door see through.

"Huh?! No way, bad idea! We're seriously depending on HIM?!" Rocket asked.

"I'm not following." Zoro said looking in the cell.

"You seriously don't know who this is?! And we're seriously taking this guy?" Rocket asked as sirens began blaring.

"We have a mission. We're not leaving without him." Chris said opening the cell.

Back outside…

"I'm not sure how long we can keep this up." Hope said.

"Don't worry son, Chris knows what he's doing. Besides, you were allies before remember?" Captain America asked.

"The team is small and agile. They'll get the job done." Captain Marvel said.

"Cap, were out of time. He's here!" Hawkeye said.

"You see Ultron Sigma?" Dan asked.

"Yeah. Got him in my sights." Hawkeye said.

"Take the shot." Captain America said as Hawkeye fired his arrows only for Ultron Sigma to destroy the one aimed at him while removing his own cape.

"All teams, engage!" Captain America said.

"You heard the man guys! Cmon, Jexi!" Hope said.

"No...I have a feeling even with all of us...we're no match for this one." Jexi said.

"Jexi… I've never seen you like this. What's wrong man?" Hope asked.

"I'm being cautious. A feeling that this is a losing fight." Jexi said.

Ultron Sigma charged and countered the Marvel and Capcom heroes one by one, bringing them down. The two Asgardians by Thor's side tried to attack from behind, but Ultron sigma grabbed them each with one hand and released the Sigma virus, turning them to his side. Thor soon fought against Ultron himself to free them only to fall as well.

"Anyone else dare to defy us?" Ultron Sigma asked.

"I do!" Hope said from afar.

Ultron Sigma turned to Hope. "We know you. You are the one of many who challenged one half of us before."

"Yeah, I know you recognize me. And as I remember, you lost Sigma." Hope said.

"Sigma is no longer just one being. We are now Ultron Sigma!" they said as Hope ran to punch him only to see it not working. "And we are far beyond the limits of you...child." they said flicking him as he was sent flying. As he went to him, a shot hit him in the back. "Commander Redfield. Do you have something to add?"

"Just only to say you're going down." Chris said.

"That's it? How fitting that those are your last words." Ultron Sigma said before calling down a barrage of energy blasts as Captain America blocked them.

"Doctor, get us out of here!" He said.

"With pleasure!" Dr. Strange said opening a portal and transporting them to safety as Ultron Sigma laughed.

"Good." Ultron Sigma said.


	2. Regroup and Restraint

Avengers Tower, New Metro City…

"Our Intel was right. Ultron Sigma has two of the Infinite Six." Captain America said.

"Infinite Six?" Sakura asked.

"They're more aptly named as the Infinity Stones. Six cosmic stones of incredible power." Doctor Strange said.

"And probably the cause of all this mess." Chikasu said.

"If he has two, where are the other four?" Hiryu asked.

"Well, that's what this prisoner of yours is supposed to know, right?" Starlight asked.

"Not just him. Someone else was also searching for the stones. I have video footage of them." Iron Man said as video footage of a familiar thief was on it.

"Oh dear lord." Hope groaned.

"Someone you know?" Captain America asked.

"Unfortunately. He's my brother." Hope sighed.

"Him? The thief wanted in two universe? I don't believe it. I mean, the amount of skill between you two is miles apart." Rocket said.

"Just two?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. He stole from the Ginova Family mansion in 1st and then several royal families in the Undead, including the Maximoff and Aensland Families." Dante said.

"So why is he after the Infinity Stones?" Erica asked.

"Why don't you ask his little friend?" Captain Marvel said as they pointed to a cage where Mona sat with a piece of paper.

"Hey, let me out already!" Mona said.

"No chance, kitty cat." Iron Man said. "That's what you get for trying to steal from Avengers Tower."

"I'm not a cat!" Mona said.

"Hey, i know you. You were one of the guys that was with my brother at Gran Tesoro." Hope said.

"Don't forget how we robbed your whole room of all of its possessions." Mona said smirking.

"I know, it took me days to replace them." Hope said.

"That's not the point right now. They say they call you Mona. That some sort of thief codename?" Chris asked.

"Yeah. We all have them. My real name is Morgana." he said.

"So, wanna tell us how your merry band knows about the Infinity Stones?" Iron Man asked.

"It all started when we were stealing from Morrigan. Queen was inside and suppose to steal the treasure until that idiot Tech got on the scene. Instead of the treasure, he tempted her with something else...a map to the Infinity Stones. He says that if we were to take them, we'd be best all over. But Jack knows better. It would only be in Hero, but it still interested him. So we took it. The map is suppose to lead you to the infinity Stones." Mona said.

"I didn't really know there was a map to those things." Hawkeye said.

"Well, we're about to find out where they are, courtesy of our prisoner." Captain America said making his way to a holding cell before stopping beside Thor. "Are you sure you're alright thor?"

"Yeah, it looked like Ultron Sigma was about to hit you with something." Sunset said.

"Stay strong my friends. It takes more than a pink cloud to stop the Prince of Asgard. Save your thoughts for those that were lost." Thor assured, trying to hide the gash in his armor.

As they approached the Holding cell, Captain marvel holding Mona's cage, a man with a white beard appearing as a hologram.

"Yes. We are about to remove his inhibitions." he said.

"Dr. Light. But...I thought you were dead." Megaman said.

"True. I am long gone but my mind lives on inside of an artificial intelligence program with my genius preserved." Dr. Light said. "Ive managed to replicate our prisoner's inhibitor field, no small task as it was. We can remove his restraints."

"Good. Do it." Captain America said.

"Hold on a minute, tell me you're not seriously planning on taking that thing off him." Iron Man said.

"We need him, don't we? My brother has the map, so i guess he's our key to finding the infinity stones." Hope said.

"Uh...no he doesn't. I do." Mona said holding it.

"When did you have it?" Hope asked.

"I've been holding it in my paws this whole time and you idiots are just noticing now?" Mona asked.

"I noticed." Petra said.

"Well, at least someone does." Mona said.

"Well, since we have the map, why do we need him? The whole mission was wasted." Iron Man said.

"Because he's the only one who knows where the other Infinity Stones are. He did use them himself, after all." David said.

"Who is he anyway?" Zexi asked.

"His name is Thanos, the Mad Titan. A man who will do anything to please his master...Death." Chikasu said.

"Only here, deaths a lady." Iron Man said. "It's complicated."

"We should probably rethink this. Rocket said he was dangerous when we were getting him out of that cell." Asta said.

"No kid, I said 'insanely dangerous'." Rocket said.

"Guys, this isn't the time for us to fight amongst ourselves!" David said. "Whether we think he should be freed or not, he's our only lead to the Infinity Stones."

"Not true. The map can lead you to them. And I can also help by saying...one of you is an enemy." Mona said.

"What?" Hope said before the alarms blared as Thor emitted a purple aura, his body beginning to mechanize.

"Thor?! Wait, no… Could that be from…" David said.

"When he fought Ultron Sigma! He's been infected by the Sigma Virus!" X said.

"Oh, great…." Hope said.

"There's still a chance he may be alive in there, take him down easy!" Captain America said.

"Easy? That's an understatement! He's a god!" Starlight said.

"Forgive me, my friend. But this must be done!" Arthur said.

Thor only laughed with the voice of Ultron Sigma.

"This is not good." Sayuri said.

"Yeah...for normal people." Mona said as he broke out of the cage.

"Wait, you broke the lock already? Why didn't you run?" Chun Li asked.

"I wanted to see how really stupid you guys were. But I see the matter changed. Zorro!" Mona said as his Persona emerged and pierced Thor and pushed him back.

"A Persona?!" Rainbow asked.

"So that is right. There are Persona users." Lacy said.

"Tiresome creature. Why do you gawk?" Thor said in a familiar voice.

"Ultron Sigma!" Arthur said.

"In the flesh as it were. Though...not our own." Ultron Sigma said as his face was appearing on all the monitors as he took over. "We both have a dream...uniting specific worlds to free them of the cancer that is life...and yet...here all of you are."

"You'll find we're stubborn like that." Captain America said.

"Yes, but you'll change, as your companion Thor has. He is a part of us now, purified, immaculate. The Sigma Virus will infect you all in time. Accept our gift, or be destroyed." Ultron Sigma said as Thor vanished.

"Well… that just happened. There any good news?" Hope asked.

"Hard to put any positive spin on this." Mona said.

"Cap! Quin Jet 1 is back with Nova and Gamora!" Chris said.

"At least thats something. What now?" Captain America said as a jet landed. Out of it came a green skinned woman in combat armor as well as a full armored man with a Golden Helmet as blue light radiated from his chest.

Deadliest Assassin in the Galaxy

Gamora

The Human Rocket

Nova

"Nice to see you two back from your scouting mission on Knowmoon. What did you find up there?" Captain Marvel asked.

"Nothing good, I'm afraid. Ultron Sigma has allied himself with Grandmaster Meio, Knowmoon's imperator. Everyday, they are amassing an army." Gamora said.

"Grandmaster Meio? Strider, didn't you say the last time we saw you that your mission was to take out the remains of his followers? Does that mean he's back from the dead?" Rainbow asked.

"It would seem so." Hiryu said.

"We also found out that Meio is testing a gas type bio-weapon." Nova said.

"It has to be the Sigma Virus." Chris said.

"Gamora, there's is something else you should know...we have Thanos." Captain Marvel said.

"Thanos? Why bring him here?" Gamora asked.

"If we're going to stop Ultron Sigma, we need the Infinity Stones." Jexi said.

"He will not help you, and if by chance he does obtain the stones, he will show no mercy." Gamora said.

"He raised you as his own. Convince him." David said.

Gamora, with little trust in her father's worth, came to his cell as Doctor Strange removed his restraints with his magics, so that he may actively speak.

"Daughter. Have you come to beg for my help?" Thanos asked.

The Mad Titan

Thanos

"You would let Ultron Sigma have is way? Soon there will be no one for you to slay to impress your mistress, Death. You have no choice, help us." Gamora said.

"Release me… And I may give you what you want." Thanos said.

"No deal, Thanos." Chris said.

"Yeah. If trust is a two-way street, right now you're lying in a ditch in the side of the road.' Rocket said.

"And not to mention, i have the map that will lead these idiots there. We don't need you." Mona said.

"Tell me, creature, do you even know how it works?" Thanos asked.

"Uh… well i…" Mona said with an animatic stressed look.

"Ooh….he got you there, smarty pants." Asta said.

"See. That's what happens when you act all cocky. But...I will help. That map...open it." Thanos said.

Mona rolled it open and surprised by its appearance. "Its...its blank! Is this a trick?"

"No trick. Now, rip the map into six pieces. Each piece will guide the one holding it to an Infinity Stone. They will glow brighter the closer you get." Thanos said.

Mona ripped up the map like Thanos instructed into six pieces, each one glowing a different color.

"As many of you already know, there are six Stones. Each granting its bearer dominion over some facet of existence." Thanos said.

"And two of them are already in Ultron Sigma's possession." Chikasu said.

"Yes. The Reality and Space Stones. All that is left to find are Time, Soul, Power and Mind." Mona said.

"Assemble your teams… there is much to be done." Thanos said.

Meanwhile with the rest of the Phantom Theives..

They were watching the maps formation unfold through a camera installed on Mona's body.

"Hah, I knew that installing that nano camera on Mona's head was a good idea. Now we know where the rest of the stones are, and your brother and his friends will lead us right to em jack." Tech said before the thieves were pointing guns at him. "Hey...what are you…"

"You can drop the act." Jack said.

"Wait...what do you…" Tech began.

"Don't play innocent. We know the truth about you, Tech. Or should we call you….Dragon's Lapdog, Normal?" Oracle said.

Tech was stunned before he started laughing. "I didn't think I would be found out so soon." he said his form shifting.

"Your power….you have two of them. Shape shifting and duplication." Jack said. "You lead us here with that map on purpose."

"You don't care about us becoming master thieves of all universes...you're planning to deliver the Infinity Stones to Dragon yourself." Joker said.

"And here i thought you only cared about becoming known universe wide. You thieves are no different than us of the Elements." Normal said.

"That's where you're wrong. We don't go killing everyone or wiping out entire cities." Skull said.

"So...what now? Bullets don't work on…" Normal said before he saw Fox stab his sword into him as he took out a small crystal shard from his body.

"Its best not to leave footprints." Fox said handing it to Jack.

"If you think we're just gonna sit back and let those stones fall into Dragon's or Ultron Sigma's hands...you're sadly mistaken." Jack said before crushing it as the clone melted away.

"When did you figure out who he was?" Panther asked.

"What Flux said on Gran Tesoro. He said he resembled a janitor. I had Oracle look up that guy's file. He died six months ago in a car accident. His appearance was taken up by one of Normal's duplicates to try and gain our trust so we'd do his work for him." Jack said.

"But was shattering the crystal necessary? Dragon can gain his power as long as he gets a hold of just one shard." Queen said.

"That was one shard. Normal's duplication seems to take shards of the crystal he has inside his body in order to sustain them." Jack said.

"Still, the massive group down there will have the others to deal with." Joker said.

"Which is why...I think we should call a temporary truce until this is over." Jack said.

"It seems plausible." Noir said.

"But David will be hard to convince. With the combination of his home being destroyed and the way Dragon treats the other Elements, he seems very determined to be the one to defeat him." Fox said.

"Yeah. He is perfect for that. So I'll see about being the convincer for him. Fox, you're with me on that. Skull, Panther, go after the Time stone. Noir, go for the Mind. Joker, Queen, Power is all yours. Me and Fox will go for Soul, the one I get the feeling David will go after." Jack said. "Mostly cause someone his friends are hunting for currently has it."


	3. Land Beyond Time

Valkanda, Beyond Time itself...

"The Time Stone has concealed itself behind a barrier, Beyond Time. In a place Ultron Sigma knows nothing of, and cannot reach." Thanos said, as one of the map pieces was glowing green, showing a desert city with two statues, one of a panther and the other a dragon.

In Valkanda itself, an armored woman known only as the monster hunter was escorting a captive, who was the most familiar to the hero teams by far.

Wandering World Warrior

Ryu

"King T'challa, the captive." Monster Hunter said to a man in a black panther esque costume. This was T'challa, aka Black Panther.

"Your Majesty, i am…" Ryu began.

"I Know who you are, Ryu. What business brings you here to Valkanda?" Black Panther asked.

"I was part of a research mission when our plane got caught in a vortex. Pilot lost control. Only one other survived the crash...a scientist." Ryu said.

"And where is this...scientist?" Black Panther asked.

"He's here." Ryu said listening to some rustling as a large green man jumped out and roared in rage.

Gamma Ray Muscle

The Incredible Hulk

"Banner." Black Panther said.

Hulk started to make his move before Monster Hunter tried to strike him from behind. Hulk blocked her sword with just one arm, and used his strength to push her back. He then turned his attention to Black Panther as Ryu jumped in front of him and pulled his arms free of his bonds.

"Hulk! Remember what i taught you, you must control your rage!" Ryu said.

Hulk wasn't in the mood to listen, but more in the mood to smash, and in his current state, anything that moves. He charged towards Ryu, but the World Warrior used his agility and expertise to counter him.

"Hulk, don't let your rage control you!" Ryu said. "Let me help you. Hadoken!" Ryu said hitting Hulk with his energy. The jade giant was hit with the ki hard, and collapsed on the ground for a moment, regaining his composure, that was when a Quinjet arrived carrying Captain America and Chun Li, as well as Gemini, Robin and Jesse.

"Ryu, fancy meeting you here." Gemini said.

"You as well, Gemini. It seems worlds intersecting has brought us together again." Ryu said.

"Third time's the charm I guess. Funny how something like this always brings us together." Robin said before seeing the hunter. "Your armor...yes. I recognize it. You're what they call a Monster Hunter right?"

"Yes. That's right." she said.

"Monster Hunter?" Jesse asked.

"Special people who hunt rare creatures. Strange to see one here." Robin said.

"More to why we came, old friend…" Captain America started.

"You seek the Stone of Time." Black Panther said.

"Straight to the point." Chun-Li said as the map piece Gemini was holding glowed green brightly.

"You are wasting your time. I'll not turn it over. The time barrier must hold." Black Panther said.

"You'd stay hidden beyond the fabric of time forever? Is this a kingdom or a prison?" Robin asked.

"I don't know who your people are, but you will show T'challa respect." the Monster Hunter said.

It was the instant she said that when thousands of Ultron Drones came flying over the tree line.

"Ultron Drones?!" Gemini said.

"How could they have breached the barrier? Ultron Sigma knows nothing of Valkanda." Black Panther said.

"Damn… They followed us through!" Jesse said as some of them landed.

"It's safe to say Ultron Sigma wants the Time Stone for himself. Don't let them get it!" Captain america said.

"Got it, Cap!" Gemini said drawing her sword and slashing through a squad of them. "Jesse, take the ones on my right!"

"Got it!" Jesse said as he went to cover Gemini. "Tiger Style: Rending Fangs!" Jesse called as he slashed the drones, cutting them into fragments.

More drones started to swarm over them.

"Gigantesco Mano…" Robin said as large legs sprouted from the ground. "Stomp!" she said as they started stomping down on the landing drones.

"Impressive as ever." Ryu said.

Captain America threw his shield at a drone in the air, slicing off its head. Doing so released a gas from its disembodied head.

"The Sigma Virus!" Gemini said. She used her bandana to avoid breathing it in. "Don't breathe it in, partners!"

"It's not aimed at us, Gemini… its spreading over Valkanda!" Chun-Li said.

"This is our gift to your people, T'challa. Immortality." Ultron SIgma's voice came from the drones head before Hulk crushed it underfoot.

The Monster Hunter then knelt to the ground as she felt something. "Something is coming. Something ancient...yet changed." she said.

Far off in the distance, the sands rumbled as a large dragon like creature burst out of the sand like a Whale surfacing before diving down again.

"The Elder Dragon, Dah'ren Mohran." she said.

"A desert dwelling monster also known as the Huge Mountain Dragon." Robin said. "While incredibly powerful, it has a weakness to electricity and dragon elements."

"I'm starting to think we messed up on team formation." Jesse said.

"Worry not, Hulk and I will defend the town!" Ryu said as Hulk grabbed him, jumping to the city gates as drones amassed. "Hulk, you know what to do."

"SMASH!" Hulk said as he and Ryu attacked the drones attacking them.

Dah'ren Mohran then made its way to the city walls.

"Unless we can exploit that creature's weakness, I don't think we can stop it." Ryu said.

"Captain Kidd!" A voice shouted as lightning struck the creature's horn as it roared.

"Carmen!" another said as fire blasts were pushing it back.

Ryu and Hulk looked up to see Skull and Panther above them.

"Now...go for the finisher already!" Skull said.

"Hulk!" Ryu said as Hulk tossed Ryu at Dah'ren Mohran, Ryu kicking it straight in the stomach as hulk charged and knocked it off balance.

"Shin… Shoryuken!" Ryu said blasting its horn to pieces as hulk jumped to grab a large fragment and dive to the owner of the horn with it. "Hadoken!" Ryu called sucking with Hulk's attack, finishing the monster.

"Enough control?" Hulk asked as Ryu shook his head yes.

"Phew." Jesse said. "Looks like they finished it for us."

"With some assistance from the Phantom Thieves." Captain America said as Skull and Panther approached. "I take it you two are Mona's associates?"

"Yeah. I'm Skull and this is Panther." Skull said.

"Jack has called a truce until the matter of the Infinity Stones, Dragon and Ultron Sigma are dealt with." Panther said.

"Considering it all, we'll need all the help we can get." Jesse said.

"Black Panther, we're sorry about this mess. We didn't know Ultron Sigma had planned to follow us here." Gemini said.

"The infection will spread across Valkanda, carried on the wind." Black Panther said. "If I didn't know the man you are Captain, I would almost think you and your cohorts led them here."

"Look...if you keep them behind this barrier, these people don't know real freedom. Ultron Sigma found it once, he'll find it again. Just lend us the time stone and we promise to use it to save everyone. Trust us." Skull said.

"It is strange. You are a thief, and yet… You speak wisdom." Black Panther said.

"Let's say we know what we're talking about." Skull said.

"If a king cannot see when he must change, then he is not fit to lead his people." Black Panther said, handing a green stone to Captain America. "Take the Time Stone and go. Valkanda needs its King."

Captain America took it as Black Panther left. "After this is over… You Phantom Thieves better not try anything to…"

"Save it, capt. We're done with stealing those stones." Skull said.

"That much power...shouldn't be in our hands." Panther said.

"How did you change your tune all of a sudden?" Jesse asked.

"Turns out Tech was Dragon's mole. A clone created from a shard from Normal's crystal." Skull said.

"I see. Thank you." Chun Li said.

"We should head back to the tower. We can give you two a lift in the Quinjet." Ryu said.

"Deal. Didn't wanna walk through the desert again anyway." Skull said as he and Panther went inside.

"One down. Three to go." Gemini said


	4. Evil Dead Rising

I. M. BRELLA Underground Headquarters, New Metro City…

"The Mind stone has concealed itself closeby, not far from here in fact. You will find it hidden in a secret laboratory deep beneath the headquarters of the A. I. M. BRELLA Corporation…" Thanos said.

Knowing that an organization like A. I. M. BRELLA had to be connected with the organization that he had faced in the past, Umbrella, Chris was going alone with a familiar cat tied to his back.

"Hey! Let me go. I can walk on my own, thank you." Mona said.

"I still don't fully trust you. So I'm keeping a close eye on you so you don't try to make off with any of the stones." Chris said.

"I told you we're not interested in the stones before we left, didn't I?" Mona asked. "Besides, are you even sure you can grab the Mind Stone all by yourself?" Mona asked.

"An organization that's called 'A. I. M. BRELLA'. Dont you think that's related closely to an organization i know before this happened?" Chris asked.

"Hell if I know. Never even heard of you or these organizations." Mona said.

"Ugh. I told Stark it was a bad idea to take you." Chris said before he heard a noise. He quickly turned before seeing a man in a full body red and blue suit with a web design.

"And all this time, it was under our noses, this place I mean." he said.

Web Slinger

Spiderman

"Spider-Man. Damn it, I could have killed you." Chris said.

"Many have tried." Spider man said flipping down to the ground from the web he was dangling from.

"Doesn't explain why you're here." Mona said.

"Stark called. Said he figured you could use some help. Even you, kitty cat." Spider Man said.

"I'm not a cat!" Mona shouted.

"I already told him i don't need help for one, i can get this doena lone. And two, the cats with me." Chris said.

"Okay, I'm not a cat!" Mona said before his ears twitched. "And we got company!" he said as strange monsters were stumbling from the dark. They were red living dead like monsters in full army gear with black ooze on them.

"Oh, great. They Must've came here in response to your shouting." Chris said.

"Oh shut up." Mona said undoing his restraints. "Besides, we have work to do. Zorro!" Mona said summoning his Persona as it cut into the approaching monsters.

Spider Man then used his web Shooters to stick them together as Chris tried to shoot them down, but they both broke free.

"Aw, man. Note to self, make stronger web fluid for black and red monsters." Spider Man said.

"Keep the jokes to yourself." Chris said.

"Yeah. We got this!" Mona said cutting into the last of them as Chris shot them down.

"We're clear." Chris said as Spider Man was still picking stuff up.

"No, there's something else. Something ugly, something malignant…" Spider Man said as he shot his webs at the door controls behind Chris, forcing a familiar face into the room. "Frank West, ladies and gentlemen!"

Photojournalist and Zombie Survivalist

Frank West

"Damn it, West. What do you think you're doing here?" Chris said.

"He's been tailing me for the past hour. What, you know him better than me?" Spider Man asked.

"We uh… worked together on a case regarding a previous conversion about a year or two ago." Frank admitted.

"He's also the nosy little reporter that leaked the Willamette incident that we tried to keep quiet about." Chris said.

"Hey, the people had to know about that. And i was the only one there, what else was i supposed to do for my job?" Frank West said before clearing his throat. "Anyway, you guys wanna know why I'm here? Well a few weeks ago, i started hearing these wild rumors."

"I don't care. Get out of here now and maybe you'll live to tell it. I don't have time to play nursemaid." Chris said.

"Then maybe consider releasing my friend." a voice said as a crossbow was aimed at Chris as holding it was a girl in medieval clothing.

"Noir! Thank goodness." Mona said joining her side.

"So...come to silence us?" Frank asked.

"Not exactly. The Phantom Thieves have a truce until all of this business is dealt with. Right now, I'm working with you." Noir said.

"Then why the crossbow aimed at me?" Chris asked.

"Simple. I'm with a military nut job, a spider guy and a bio terrorist. I gotta have some protection." Noir said.

"Uh… The bio terrorist part is not for me, right?" Frank asked.

"I think you're smart enough to know it is." Noir said.

"Ugh. Fine. Just don't slow us down." Chris said as they continued into the facility before seeing lots of capsules with the same monsters in them.

"Dear god. They're turning people into monsters." Spiderman said.

"BOWs. And something else. Something...alien." Chris said.

"Wait, these red things...they're symbiotes!" Spiderman said.

"Symbiotes, what?" Mona asked.

"Its an alien parasite I'm all too familiar with. It looks like A.I.M BRELLA's trying to fuse the symbiote with B.O.W genetics to make some sort of hybrid." Spider-Man said.

"Hey, check it out… this guy hasn't been turned yet." Frank said as everyone took a good look inside the capsule to see a man rival the size of Hulk. "It's the Mayor of New Metro City… Mike Haggar."

"Wonder if he's still alive." Chris said before the man's eyes opened as he broke out of the capsule.

"It's gonna take more than that, freaks! You messed with the wrong mayor!" he said.

Mayor of Metro City

Mike Haggar

"Looks like this turned into a fight." Noir said as she ripped her mask off as behind her appeared a woman in a dress with cannons coming out of it appeared. "To my side, Milady!"

"Whoa! Isn't that kinda overkill?!" Spider-Man asked.

"Not when you're messing with a strong man like him!" Noir said as Milady open fired on Haggar as he guarded against it best he could.

"Easy, we aren't your…" Frank said before he was grabbed by the throat by Haggar.

"I ain't going down that easy." Haggar said.

"We're here to..*ack*...rescue you!" Frank said trying to tell Haggar in between chokes.

"Chill!" Spider Man said.

"Spiderman?" Haggar said dropping Frank. "What are you doing here?"

"Easy, Mr. Mayor. How did you get here?" Spiderman asked.

"I was at city hall, doing paperwork. Next thing I know, I'm choking out Frank West." Haggar said.

"And Not for the first time…" Frank said.

"Quiet...I hear voices." Chris said as they looked ahead to see a large head with small arms.

"I know that egghead. MODOK, A.I. 'S freak show leader. But...that guy, no clue." Spider Man said pointing to a familiar demon.

"Hey, Redfield, isn't that…" Frank asked.

"Jedah Dohma." Chris said.

"Dohma? Like the Dohma family? I thought he was dead." Mona said.

"Funny, because we were the ones that put him down. Remember when I said Chris and i teamed up once before?" Frank asked. "Jedah was part of it."

"He tried to use some monster and 100 children to restart life on every world. In the end, he used himself to try and do it. That jumpstarted the Enhanced Phenomenon." Chris said.

"Wow…" Spider-Man said.

"Who knows what he's got planned with MODOK now…" Haggar said.

"The Parasite is not mutating as expected. I require more time!" MODOK said.

"There is no more time. I'm starting to believe your arrogance outweighs your intellect." Jedah said.

"My Intellect is unmatched!" MODOK retorted. "You will have your army, but for now, leave this facility. I must get back to my work."

"Very well. Do not disappoint me, MODOK. Besides, I have feeling that someone is messing with my pet project back home." Jedah said going down a portal.

"Having problems with your lab partner?" Spiderman asked.

"Intruders! Kill them!" MODOK said as symbiote BOWs broke out.

"SO these are the things you call your kids? Aw… they're adorable. Got that same mug of yours." Spiderman said.

"How dare you insult me, Spider-Man! These B. are the epitome of perfection, because i have fused the T-abyss virus with the power of the Symbiote to make an unstoppable combination!" MODOK said before the monsters were suddenly taken out.

"Funny...they fall down like a normal best." said a voice as Yang walked in.

"Yang?" Frank asked.

"Let me guess… you followed me down here?" Chris asked.

"No. This guy was trying to use me but it didn't work." Yang smirked.

"Oh...I've been expecting this. So a backup is already here to deal with you." MODOK said as they turned to see a large lumbering beast at the end of the hall.

"Aw damn. Not this guy again." Yang said.

"Friend of yours?" Haggar said.

"Hardly." Yang said as the large zombie lumbered out of the shadows.

"Staarrrsss...Yang…" it said.

"Nemesis…" Chris said.

Apex B.O.W

Nemesis T-Type

"Nemesis has been waiting for you two! I think he wants a reunion." MODOK said.

"STAARS! YANG!" Nemesis roared.

"Oh you're gonna be seeing more than Stars when we're done with you, ugly!" Haggar said.

"Looks like I gotta put you down….again." Yang said.

"You have to understand something with Nemesis, Yang. For him… a grudge never ends." Chris said.

"Trust me, I know someone just like that. And I still haven't broken the tie." Yang said. "But….Bass is a lot smarter than this guy. So let's call this….basic training." she said as Nemesis charged. He went for a clothesline but got caught at his arm by Haggar.

"You call that a clothesline, ugly? THIS is a clothesline!" Haggar said clotheslining Nemesis himself as he laughed.

Chris followed up by firing his Machine gun into Nemesis. "Noir, pour it on him!"

"Milady!" Noir said as Milady opened fired on Nemesis.

"Zorro!" Mona said as it slashed Nemesis before pinning it to the ground.

"Hah! Some weapon, MODORK!" Spiderman said.

"Its MODOK! And I still control…" MODOK said before Spider Man webbed the Mind Stone out of his cranium. "NO! The Mind Stone! Don't you know what you've done?!"

"Secure the next stone we needed?" Yang asked.

"No, you idiots! Without the mind stone, I can't control the gateway below me!" MODOK said as something was starting to come out.

"Shut it down, now! Hurry!" Chris said as Frank whacked the controls with his baseball bat.

"I'm trying! Hey girl, gimme that ax of yours!" Frank said.

"That won't help now. Something's forcing its way through." Mona said.

"Yes! Yes! Our project lives!" MODOK said as he laughed as something inky black came out.

"Run!" Noir said as all of them ran.


	5. Into the Darkness

The Dark Kingdom...

"The Soul Stone lies in another realm, by far the furthest from your reach…" Thanos said.

Along the rocky roads of the Dark Kingdom, where there was nothing but purple space, floating castles and spherical connections, there rode a flaming demonic motorcycle, with a spirit of flames on it as he dove along the path before stopping as something floated in front of him.

"Tell me Rider, is it business that brings you to the Dark Kingdom…" a familiar succubus asked. "Or Pleasure?"

Head of the Aensland Family

Morrigan Aensland

The mysterious rider then got of his bike as he was shown to have nothing but a skull for a face swathed in flames, and dressed in an intimidating biker outfit with a chain for a weapon.

"Vengeance." He spoke.

Spirit of Vengeance

Ghost Rider

"Ah… A bit of both." Morrigan said.

"A million innocent souls have been stolen from the earth itself. I seek vengeance against the one responsible." Ghost Rider said. "You are guilty of many things, succubus. But this crime is not one of them."

"Is that so? I sense such desire from you, a fire." Morrigan said.

"He is not yours, succubus." a voice said as a figure walked the land. It was a white haired man with grey skin and dressed in black.

"Nurarihyon." Morrigan said.

"You know where he is, succubus of Aensland house. Now tell me...where is Jedah Dohma?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Jedah Dohma is the one responsible for this crime upon the earth?" Ghost Rider asked. "And what business do you have with him?"

"To settle a score left untouched for thousands of years." Nurarihyon said.

That was when a portal appeared, allowing for Doctor Strange, Dante, Arthur, David, Sayuri, Water, Ghost, Sectonia, Mayumi, and the Tapu Guardians to appear.

"So...you have come as well." Nurarihyon said.

"Wait, you're that guy from Hyrule." Mayumi said.

"Nurarihyon!" Sayuri said bowing.

"Raise your head, yukionna. I do not require such of a greeting. I come to end the life of an enemy of mine." Nurarihyon said.

"Funny. We were...pretty much hoping to do the same thing." Tapu Bulu said.

"I see you and Ghost Rider already got acquainted." Dante said.

"Oh, come now. We were only playing." Morrigan said.

"I know how your playtime normally ends, Morrigan." Dante said.

"So...why are you three here?" Sectonia asked.

"Simple. I've come to slay the demon revived...Jedah Dohma." Nurarihyon said.

"The Dark Messiah?" Doctor Strange asked.

"It certainly was a surprise to hear he had returned, even after what happened at the Fetus of God." Morrigan said.

"Granted, I was the one that took him out, but I gotta hand it to Jedah, he's one tough demon." Dante said.

"Tell me about it. I was one of the Enhanced that was kidnapped to revive him." Mayumi said.

"And he has something you want." a voice said as Jack and Fox stood nearby. "The Soul Stone."

"Wait… I remember you guys! You're the guys from Gran Tesoro!" Water said.

"Yep. My name is Jack, a soon to be master thief of every universe. My associate Fox, one of my helpers." Jack said.

"A pleasure to see you once again." Fox said.

"You. Yes. You stole from my home!" Morrigan said.

"Aw, you remember." Jack said in a mocking tone.

"Antics aside, we can pretty much tell you're here for the Soul Stone." Mayumi said.

"More specifically, to help you guys get it." Jack said.

"A truce?" David asked. "As much as I would like to agree, I'm not so sure. For all we know, you could swoop in at the last minute and take all the glory."

"Please. I'm not like my show off of an older brother. Besides...we don't need something like the Infinity Stones." Jack said.

"Alright, but only because I promised a lot of people that I'd take down Dragon." David said. "And I never go back on a promise."

"Pertaining to the Soul Stone, i think we all have a common enemy. I've seen it in Jedah's hands." Morrigan said.

"A very dangerous combination indeed." Doctor Strange said. "We would be most gracious if you lead us to him."

"Sure. Just follow me." Jack said as he lead the group.

"Morrigan, Mayumi, Sayuri, Sectonia, Ghost, you all stay close to me." Arthur said.

"We appreciate the sentiment, but…" Sectonia said. "Not every lady is a damsel in distress."

"Tell that to the Princess." Arthur said.

"Master Sayuri….this Nurarihyon. How do you know of him?" David asked.

"Well, I don't think there is a single piece of japanese creature or Youkai that hasn't heard of him. Nurarihyon, he who has caused chaos in the past as well as lead an army of Yo-kai from the Yo-kai realm. We called it the Yo-kai Night Parade. But it was put to an end centuries ago when the he was defeated by a powerful being...Enma." Sayuri said. "After which, he decided to serve the family of this powerful being as both advisor and bodyguard."

"Please. I was only in my hundreds during that era. I was young than." Nurarihyon said.

"And you...why would a thief go out of his way to help us?" Ghost asked.

"Because your buddy Normal tried to use me and my friends." Jack said.

"Wait, you mean…" Mayumi said.

"Bingo. Tech was Normal, sent by Dragon to take the Infinity Stones for himself." Jack said.

"He has an ability to duplicate and shapeshift. He set up the robbery in Morrigan's home so we could take the map. He was getting us to collect the stones so he could deliver them to Dragon himself." Fox said.

"Just when he was actually starting to be likable, he turns out to be a spy. Typical." David said.

"Don't put it on yourself. I was fooled a little by his trick too. I honestly thought I met someone with the same passion for stealing I got." Jack said. "Guess I'm an idiot for trusting him, huh? But...that still hasn't changed me from my goal. I will become the greatest thief in all the universes. No matter what."

"Assuming we survive this chaos." Tapu Bulu said.

"Relax, Bulu. We'll get this under control. We always do." Tapu Fini said.

As they approached Jedah's sanctuary, they saw a massive sphere of a symbiote mass, with a heart of sorts beating in the core.

"The dark entity…" Ghost Rider said.

"Ah...Morrigan...Sayuri...Nurarihyon...and others. Come to marvel at my great creation?" Jedah said.

"It's an abomination." Dr. Strange said.

"It's a weapon. A symbiote that has been fed millions of human souls from the meteor attacks as well as the convergence." Jedah said.

"So many souls lost… Sacrificed…" David said.

"And still not yet enough to defeat Ultron Sigma." Jedah said. "I do not care if it takes a million, or a billion souls. They all face extinction at my hands. It is time...for the Dark Kingdom...to rise!" Jedah said laughing.

"The Soul Stone has gotten to him. Alright… Let's put this a different way!" David said as he, Dante, Jack and Fox all shot Jedah, only for Jedah to dodge the bullets.

"It was expected of him to easily dodge." Fox said.

"Take Jedah. We'll handle the Symbiote." Doctor Strange said as he splits off with Sectonia, Tapu Koko, Tapu Lele, Arthur and Ghost.

"First, sorcerer… You must deal with me!" Said a demon in dark armor as he appeared in a pillar of flames.

Dark Emperor

Dormammu

"Dormammu!" Dr. Strange said.

"Kyaaaa! Kya kya!" screeched a smaller red demon with large wings.

Loyal Servant of Astaroth

Firebrand

"You were a fool to come here, Strange. This place shall be your grave." Dormammu said.

"Kya, kya!" Firebrand agreed.

"Firebrand...it has been some time. My armor won't easily fall apart this time." Arthur said.

"Kya-shehsheh! Kya!" Firebrand said.

"Uh…" Ghost said.

"I think that roughly translates to 'I'm going to crush you!' Am I getting close, at least?" Sectonia asked.

"I see. Well, no time like the present." Ghost said. "Shadow Ball!" she shouted firing a dark ball at Firebrand sending it flying.

"How could you surrender the Dark Dimension to Jedah so easily? The Convergence has left you weakened, Dormammu." Doctor Strange said.

"But enough to make this place your grave!" Dormammu said shooting fire blasts at the doctor.

"Sectonia, if you planned to give assistance...now would be the time." Dr. Strange said.

"Tapu Koko!" Sectonia said armatizing with the guardian.

"The armatus…" Dormammu said.

"Oh this is just one small taste. Electro Ball!" Sectonia said firing a ball of electricity into Dormammu. "Now...Nature's Madness!" she said as Dormammu found his energy cut in half.

"Argh!" he groaned. "This is different from dealing with the doctor." he said before he and Firebrand teleported away.

"Thank you, Queen sectonia." Doctor Strange said. "And now to stop Jedah from unleashing this dastardly weapon."

"I'm afraid you are too late, doctor." Jedah said as the symbiote began to stir. "It has awoken."

"Well that doesn't look good…" Jack said.

"I must restrain it!" Doctor Strange said trying to use his magic to prevent the symbiote from breaching the real world, but it sinks into the portal below, along with Jedah and the Soul Stone.

"Damn… We lost him." David said.

"Not entirely. I already have an idea on where that portal leads." Nurarihyon said. "Somewhere populated."

"New Metro City!" Mayumi realized.

"The others are in danger. We need to get back, now!" David said.


	6. Attack on Avenger's Tower

While the separate Teams were off finding the remaining Stones, Iron Man and Spencer were hanging back at Avengers tower with Hawkeye, along with the rest of the members that didn't get sent away.

"It figures huh? While the others go out and look for these Infinity Stones, we have to keep Stark and Rad company and guard the most dangerous man in the galaxy." Rainbow said.

"Take it easy, Rainbow. Not all battles are gonna have your name on it. It's not all about you or me." Hope said.

"Probably best you do go and try and pick a fight anyway." Zoro said.

"He's right. Lately, you've gotten reckless and try to handle it all yourself." Indigo said.

"You know, you guys are being harsh right now, but you're right. It's hard trying to figure out how I'm supposed to be the hero. I know what I'm fighting for now, but the trouble is going about it the right way." Hope said.

"Everyone's got their role, Hope. You just...haven't found yours yet." Starlight said.

"Besides, you're not the star of the caper this time. I understand you and Rainbow want to be heroes so badly, but part of being a leader is knowing when to let others fight their own battles." Ross said.

"You're right, thanks Ross." Hope said.

"Hmm?" Gajeel said. "We got company. A whole lot of it."

"Yeah. I feel it too. They feel like...Ultron!" Megaman said as outside, hundreds of Ultron drones were heading for the tower.

"Hawkeye, Vera, Teba, shoot them down!" Takeshi said as they headed out. "We need to buy time for the shields."

"Shields Charging now." Dr. Light said.

The three archers opened fire on the drones as they were brought down one after the other.

"Got a couple headed your way!" Hawkeye said.

"These things...they keep coming faster than we can take them down." Teba said firing Shock Arrows in order to take out a few of them.

"Okay, I've had just about enough of this!" Applejack said running over to Thanos said. "We gotta set Thanos free."

"Uh...what's that word im looking for? No way in hell." Iron Man said.

"The girl's right. He's strong enough to take these things out." Spencer said.

"We're on our own here, Iron Man. Hawkeye, Teba and Vera are gonna tire out long before the shield powers out. We need Thanos, now." Hope said.

Soon the glass starts to break and drones came in.

"Guys, pizza's here." Rainbow said as the teams, Stark and Spencer shot the drones down before Ultron Sigma arrived, Invel and Neinhart beside him.

"Ah.. Thanos. It seems you've traded one prison for another." Neinhart said.

"Since you're behind bars as it is… why don't you kneel to Lord Ultron Sigma, your one true god?" Invel said.

"He is no god." Thanos spoke in authority. "He is a fool. He has the most powerful objects in the worlds and yet he wears them like trinkets and uses them like a child."

"Why you! Show him some respect!" Invel said.

"Now now Invel. No need to dirty your hands with his filthy blood. I will handle this myself." Ultron Sigma said approaching Thanos. "The Remaining four infinity stones will soon be ours. How does it feel to know such power…"

Before Ultron Sigma could finish, Iron Man prepared to fire his Unibeam as Spencer detached an electrical cable and attached it to his bionic arm.

"Doc! Kill the power!" Spencer said as Light did so, allowing the two to electrocute Ultron Sigma as well as the cage, freeing Thanos.

"Hes all yours, big man." Rainbow said.

"As it should be." Thanos said before ferociously charging at Ultron Sigma, punching him backwards.

"Did you forget, titan? Reality and Space are Under our control." Ultron sigma said removing his cape.

"The stones will not protect you." Thanos said as he was landing blow upon blow on Ultron Sigma.

"My lord!" Invel said.

"Seems this Thanos isn't all talk as I thought he would. This changes things quite a bit." Neinhart said.

Thanos continued his assault on Ultron Sigma, pounding him repeatedly until he hit the Reality Stone, causing it to crack as Ultron Sigma quickly got up and jumped back as he seemed to fizzle.

"That hurt. Hurt! Hurt! You hurt me! You hurt us! My body...I need to repair." Ultron Sigma said as he warped with Invel and Neinhart.

"DId we get him? We did, right?" Pinkie asked.

"No. I merely was able to crack one of the stones that bind the two of them together. They are weak, but still whole. They have fled so the coward may repair himself." Thanos said.

"Well at least it gives us time to figured out how to take them down. But for that, we need the four remaining stones." Edward said.

"That's right. We just need to hope everyone else is able to do their part." Alisa said.


	7. Power Struggle

Knowmoon…

"The Stone of Power lies in the very heart of the Space Station, Knowmoon. It is guarded by Ultron Sigma's ally, Grand Master Meio." Thanos said.

In a hidden control room, the team of Captain Marvel, Rocket, X, Nova, Hiryu and Gamora were with Harumi, Petra, Inga and Pit.

"So, the Power Stone is in this Graviton core thing, right?" Pit asked.

"Yeah, smack in the center of Knowmoon. It won't be easy to get to, considering how tight the defenses are. We'll need a diversion." Nova said.

Rocket was with Petra and X in the corner.

"So is the basic gender of the Harpy race like… all chicks?" Rocket asked.

"Yes. We're a monogender species. Now pay attention." Petra said.

"And what of Grandmaster Meio?" Hiryu asked.

"He's with his cohorts. Tong Pooh, no surprise, and of course the robo-assasin Solo." Captain Marvel said.

"Those guys got brought back too? Dang." Pit said.

"Our priority is the Power Stone, so were to engage those three as a last resort. Understood?" Captain Marvel asked as Hiryu acknowledged much to his dismay as Rocket tapped X's arm.

"Looks like it could do some serious damage. What's the biggest thing you've killed with that bad boy?" Rocket asked.

"Rocket, are you even paying attention?" Nova asked.

"Yeah yeah. Crash Knowmoon, find the core, nab the Power Stone and boom! Home in time for cocktails." Rocket said.

"Huh. That's actually pretty good." Nova said.

Strider prepared to leave.

"Hold on a second, where do you think you're going, Hiryu?" Pit asked.

"I am going after the Grandmaster." Hiryu said.

"By yourself? Tong Pooh and Solo are with him, you can't take on all three of them." Harumi said.

"Which is why you and I are going with Hiryu." Gamora said.

Hiryu nodded. "Major Danvers, you will have your diversion. Make it count."

"Hey wait a…!" Pit said before Hiryu used his varja to warp himself, Gamora and Harumi away. "And he's gone."

"Ninjas." Nova and Captain Marvel said.

On the main platform of Knowmoon, the three assassins appeared and swiftly killed the stationed drones.

"This man, Grandmaster Meio, and his followers… who are they to you?" Gamora aksed.

"Meio is no man. He is the lord of darkness, capable of corrupting life itself, reshaping it to his own twisted desire." Hiryu said. "I have fought him for 1000 years, dying 1000 deaths, as my fate is forever bound to him. In a previous encounter with Tong Pooh and Solo, i had thought that Meio would be gone forever when i slayed them both. This day, i couldn't be any more wrong."

"But you're not facing him alone, not this time." Gamora said.

"Yes." Harumi said before she paused for a moment as she guarded against a kick from Tong Pooh.

"Girl!" Gamora said.

"Go on. I can defend myself." Harumi said.

"You have my thanks." Hiryu said as he and Gamora went on ahead.

"You would prevent me from killing Strider? Why?!" Tong Pooh asked.

"Simple...he has his business...and I have mine." Harumi said. "Like how my friends are busy saving our homes."

"Am i supposed to be intimidated by this speech of folly? Die!" Tong Pooh said as both of them charged at each other.

Meanwhile with the main team, they heard the explosions as they moved.

"Strider…" Captain Marvel said.

"He's a man of his word." Nova said.

"Uh… guys?" Pit asked as walking to them was a red robot with blond hair. "Is that…?"

"Zero." X said.

Special 0 Unit Commander

Zero

"Zero? No, I am...Oblivion." Zero said with purple eyes.

"Those eyes… his programming has been rewritten by the Grandmaster." X said.

"Nova, Major, Inga, get to the core. We got this. Go!" Rocket said as they went ahead.

(Cue- X vs Zero Theme: MvC Infinite Arrangement)

"So what's the plan to get Zero back to normal?" Petra asked.

"Well it's like Einstein always says. If something's broken… hit it till it works!" Rocket said.

"Did he really say that?" Pit asked.

"That's debatable, but it just means we have to knock him out." X said. "And saving Zero is my specialty."

"For the sake of the Grandmaster… you all must die!" Zero said drawing his sword. "Hadangeki!" he called as he sent a wave out from his sword as they dodged.

"You won't be serving him as long as I am around!" X said firing his blaster as the wave was cancelled.

"Forward Dash charge shot!" Pit said firing at Zero, but he evaded. "Dang, I forget how fast he is…"

"Yes. But don't forget, I'm just as fast!" X said dashing in the air as he collided with Zero.

"I've got your back, X!" Petra said as she sent sharp feathers at Zero, who took the hits, but was weakened. "It's all you now, X!"

"Take this hit and come to your senses, Zero! Ultimate Armor, equip!" X said charging into Zero with his most powerful armor. "Ultimate...STRIKE!" he called launching Zero into the air and blasting him with a powerful shot with his Ultimate armor enhanced Buster.

"Gaaaaaah!" Zero yelled as he was sent flying onto his back, the purple in his eyes fading.

(end song)

"I think you fixed him." Pit said.

"Told ya. Just like Einstein always says." Rocket said.

"X? What..where am I?" Zero asked.

"Long story short...you tried to kill us...so we beat you up. No hard feelings." Rocket said.

"What he said." Pit said.

With Captain Marvel, Nova and Inga, they approached the halfway point to the core when Meio himself appeared, Solo at his side.

Meio chuckled. "Come, bear witness to your worlds end. The virus shall remake all in Ultron Sigma's image. The drones destroy all who resist." Meio said.

"Same with me. I will kill you all." Solo said.

"I will handle show off robot with gun." Inga said. "Drones are yours."

"Gun? Aren't you a Gravity manipulator? Oh wait, you mean him and his...nevermind." Nova said.

"Destroy them!" Meio said as the drones charged.

"Target acquired, engaging enhanced." Solo said.

"You know, Hope boy has thing for women with power and muscle mass. But it not for me. I use mind as well as gravity power." Inga said.

"Huh?" Solo said before he felt a force crushing down on him as he crashed to the ground. "What...are you…."

"It something I learn during five months training. I do not just have orbit around me...I can also apply gravity pressure to anyone that is in my sightline." Inga said.

"Not...possible…That power...doesn't exist!" Solo said before his body was stressing as his weapon was crushed.

"True. It did not...until now that is." Inga said.

"Mission...failed." Solo said before being completely crushed.

"Such power...in the body of this young woman. I must make sure she dies." Meio thought.

"Meio!" a voice shouted as Hiryu stood nearby.

"Strider Hiryu." Meio said.

"Know that it will be me who finally ends your existence." Strider said.

"Do you not remember, Strider? Death has no dominion over me!" Meio said blasting at him and Gamora before the two of them jumped and slashed through him, killing him.

"Yet you die all the same." Gamora said as Meio faded away.

"You have my thanks." Hiryu said.

"Must be really foreign to say that." Gamora said.

Out in the distance, Tong Pooh saw everything.

"Not again… And i had just reunited with him…" Tong Pooh said. "Damn it...I want…"

"Revenge?" a voice asked behind her as she turned as Flux stood there. "Hatred? Revenge?...And I guess...a sense of your own justice?"

"Y-yes. But...how do…" Tong Pooh asked.

"Believe me...I know your pain several times. But if you wish to end up being arrested with your revenge unfulfilled...well that's your choice." Flux said pretending to walk away.

Harumi was coming down the halls in a hurry as Tong Pooh looked at her injured legs and arms. "Harumi Ishihara… We will meet again." Tong Pooh looked to Flux. "What do I have to do?" Tong Pooh asked.

"Anything I demand." Flux said pressing a button as he and Tong Pooh warped.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Harumi wondered. "Something about him seems so...wicked."

"Amadeus Flux." Petra said arriving near her. "A huge pain that never knows when to quit. You doing okay there?"

"Yeah. A little banged up, but I'll be fine." Harumi said.

"Good. Your brother wouldn't be happy if something happened to you." Petra said.

"Please. I survived the spiders for a couple years. I can handle anything." Harumi said.

The group then moved towards the generator.

"Is that it? It's so...small." X said.

"It's a stone that holds unimaginable power." Nova said.

"Ah! Power Stone! I get it now that you explained it." Rocket said.

"X, take the stone." Captain Marvel said.

"I… I don't know if I should… Do I have the right to wield its power? Am I-" X said.

"Got it." Rocket said holding the stone. "Let's go."

"Weapon ready! Purging core." the computer said as the core was falling.

"Wait…" Harumi said running to a computer. "Guys! The core...it's a weapon! A Sigma Virus Bomb!"

"A bomb? But...what's its target then?" Petra asked.

"Its target...is Earth." Harumi said.

"Oh… This is bad. We gotta warn the others, pronto!" Petra said.


	8. The Symbiote Strikes

As warning sirens blare through the Avenger's Tower, the Dark Kingdom team return through Strange's portal.

"Oh man…" Dante said, looking at the carnage of Ultron Sigma, Invel and Neinhart's attack. "Just wait until Mom and Dad get home."

"Yes. It would seem a hurricane blew through here." Nurarihyon said.

"Ah! The Titan is free!" Arthur said noticing a free Thanos.

"Uh...long story." Iron Man. "You got the Soul Stone?"

"No, but we have larger problems than that." Sayuri said.

"A symbiote...fed upon a million human souls has been released and made by the dark messiah Jedah Dohma." Ghost Rider said.

They then get a transmission from the A.I. team.

"I think we found your missing stone." Chris said.

"And along with Jedah and his massive pet." Yang said. "We have the mind stone too, we'll try to bring Jedah to you guys with the Soul Stone."

"Yeah, if we survive!" Mona said. "Run for it!"

"Never mind. We see you. We're on our way!" Dante said as he, Ghost Rider, David, Sayuri, Morrigan, Water, Kurochi, Kokoro and Mayumi leave.

"Could've taken the elevator." Iron Man said. "Anyone else have any bad news to share?" Iron man asked as Captain Marvel came on the screen.

"Stark, we have the Power Stone, but Knowmoon's graviton core just jettisoned, and it's got a payload of the Sigma Virus headed straight to New Metro City!" Pit said.

"Try and stop that thing. It cannot reach Earth!" Iron Man said.

"We'll try." Captain Marvel said.

On the ground, there walked Joker and Queen as they were approaching the lab.

"You sure we should have deviated from the plan?" Queen asked.

"I just have this feeling something is going to happen around here." Joker said before they saw the seven from AIMBrella run out with a massive Symbiote behind them.

"Joker, Queen! HELP!" Mona said running like an animated cat on two legs.

"Is that what you were feeling?" Queen asked.

"More or less." Joker said ripping his mask off as appearing was a creature in chains. "Arsene!" he said as his persona kept the Symbiote back.

"Finally, something that can hit this thing!" Chris said.

"Thank god for Arsene and his power over curses." Mona said.

"Now that its off balance…" Chris said firing his Rocket Launcher only for pieces of the symbiote to fly off as one fell on Spiderman.

"Man, not again." he said as it covered him, turning his suit black.

"Sorry." Chris said as Jedah flew out of the building.

"Beautiful, isnt it? This symbiote of mine is a masterpiece!" Jedah said.

"More like a deformed sculpture." Joker said.

"Now, I will allow this creature to attack. Offer to it your souls." Jedah said as Venom/Spiderman moved in to attack.

"Whoa!" Mona said as Spiderman punched against his will. "Hey, whose side are you on?!"

"Its not me! The Symbiotes...gah... taken control of me!" Spiderman said as he attacked.

"Damn it. What do we do?" Yang said.

"Guys. I just analyzed the creature." Oracle said to the thieves. "It looks like the creature is sensitive to super sonic vibrations and noises. In short, make it loud and high pitched."

"I think we can handle that." Queen said noticing some taxi's. She then started breaking into each one as the car alarms on each one were blaring.

The Symbiote Monster struggled to retain its focus, while the remnants on Spiderman were instantly removed from him. The monster was also roaring in pain as they attacked it with it regenerating.

"Spider guy...you're a target right now." Noir said. "Get the Mind Stone out of here before you fall under their control again."

"Im on it." Spiderman said receiving the Mind stone and swinging away. He made good pace to Avengers Tower until he was blocked off by Jedah.

"You may have escaped the Symbiote, but you will not escape me." Jedah said. "I will swallow and take your soul!"

"If i had a dime for every time i heard that…" Spiderman said before Ghost Rider and Morrigan flew into the fray with Nurarihyon, Sayuri and Kokoro.

"Jedah...you will not escape from this." Nurarihyon said. "You will feel the suffering of all the people whose lives you've stolen!"

"Suffer it?" Jedah asked as he was laughing. "I will savor it!"

Nurarihyon charged at Jedah, his staff clashing with Jedah's claws as they fought in close combat.

"I am surprised you still savor such a hatred towards me." Jedah said.

"Don't act like I have forgotten. I lost several friends to you as well as you taking Yagyou's eye. I will never forgive you!" Nurarihyon said as they continued to clash.

"You brought it upon yourself by interfering with my plans. This is your punishment!" Jedah said as they continued to fight.

"Jedah, the Soul Stone has corrupted you. You must come to your senses!" Sayuri said.

"Ah, Sayuri. As elegant as ever. And I noticed you brought your disciples with you." Jedah said.

"Save it. We're not your little puppets." Kokoro said.

"But we will be your executioners." Nurarihyon said as they continued to clash.

"Grrah!" Jedah said pushing them back. "Annoying gnats. If I cannot kill the body...I simply need to remove the head." he said before vanishing.

"Hes going for Avengers Tower!" Kokoro said.

"I've gonna get the stone over there." Spider-Man said getting his swing up again.

Back at the tower, the team getting the Time Stone arrived.

"Are we late for the party?" Jesse asked.

"Let's see...we have a rogue Symbiote attacking the city, a bomb full of the Sigma Virus is hurtling towards us, so...you're right on time." Jexi said.

"How are things holding up with the Knowmoon team?" Hope asked.

"Mission failed! The core has breached the atmosphere!" Nova said reporting.

"Okay. I'm done babysitting. I'm going out to stop that thing in the city." Iron Man said heading out.

"What about the rest of us?!" Starlight asked as Iron man took flight.

"I think we stay and protect the tower...because we're about to have company." Takeshi said as Jedah rose within the tower.

"Jedah." Dan said.

"Begone!" Jedah said launching a dark buzzsaw as the group dodged it.

"Of course he would come here. Don't let him get the Time Stone!" Jexi shouted.

"I'm afraid it is too late to run." Jedah said launching another but was blocked by Captain America's shield.

"Get out of here! I'll hold him off!" Captain America said.

"You can't take him alone, let us help!" Rarity said.

"I said go!" Captain America said as he was being overwhelmed by Jedah.

"They say the enemy of my enemy is my friend. But you, captain, are the exception to the rule." Jedah said standing on top of him.

"No!" Ryu said running up under the influence of a familiar dark power.

"The Satsui No Hado…?! I thought Ryu had that controlled!" Ranma said.

"I guess not." Lemon said.

"That power…" Thanos said.

Jedah tried to blast at Ryu but Thanos blocked it.

"You dare interfere with me, warlord? I have power equal to a god!" Jedah said.

"You think you know power, demon? Ha. You wouldn't even know where to begin." Thanos said.

"Why the nerve of you...I'll crush you!" Jedah said launching spinning blades of shadow at Thanos who blasted them away as the Titan laid into Jedah with powerful blows.

"Soul Stone!" Jedah said harnessing the Soul Stone's power, draining some escence from Thanos to replenish him briefly. "As long as i have this… i can endure your assaults."

"You use the Soul Stone for a petty reason such as that? You do not know the true power of the stone!" Thanos said clubbing Jedah hard.

"Wrong, titan. The Soul Stone has shown me everything there is to know!" Jedah said as he attacked the titan only to do minimal damage.

"Can you really endure?" Thanos asked as he attacked Jedah repeatedly, causing massive damage.

"Seems the stones aren't that powerful on their own and when used like that." Weiss said.

"Grr. Damn you, Thanos." Jedah said. "May the symbiote consume you all!" he said before fleeing.

"Damn, we missed our chance to grab the Soul stone again!" Kazuichi said.

"Not the priority, Soda. Right now we've got a rampaging monster made of alien goo heading towards the tower, and a massive payload of the Sigma virus about to crash on our heads!" David said.

"I think we might be able to stop both threats...but we need X and Zero back here." Captain America said. "As well as Iron Man. Hopefully, the Knowmoon group should be returning soon."

"They've just entered the atmosphere and are heading to the tower. Let's hope whatever you have in mind works." Hope said.

On the tower as members of the groups returned to the tower, the Symbiote was not far behind as the core was visible in space. X took the Mind Stone as Iron Man took Time and Zero took Power, the three preparing to go as the core got closer.

"Dr. Strange, can you…?" Captain America asked.

"I can, Captain." Dr Strange said invoking his magics and targeting Knowmoons core. He redirected its momentum straight towards the tower as it dr It stopped before it then fell straight down.

"Now!" Captain America said as the three fired as the core and symbiote lined up. The symbiote was destroyed as the core broke open, releasing the gas.

"Okay, something tells me this isn't going to end well for anyone." Jexi said.

They all soon regrouped inside.

"Well, good news is that the virus hasn't spread far. Only as far as ten blocks." Captain Marvel said.

"And the symbiote's been destroyed, thank the gods." Chikasu said.

"Bad news is...we were exposed." Chun Li said.

"So how long...before we turn?" Ryu asked.

"While the virus is progressing slowly, it has infected all be it organic or synthetic. I suspect all of you to turn in hours, if not days. Therefore, I only see one solution to all of this….Ultron Sigma must be destroyed." Dr. Light said.

"Great… Until Ultron Sigma bites the dust, we're all a bunch of ticking time bombs." Kazuichi said.

"But what i wanna know is this… what started all this madness? What led to this?" Lacy asked.

"I know." a voice said as they saw Fight entering.

"You!" Yang said as they went on the defensive.

"Settle down, everyone. I don't think he's here to...well, fight. No offense." David said.

"I do not take offense." Fight said.

"So...where are your element buddies?" Rainbow asked.

"Devoured and absorbed. Dragon and Normal are all that remain of his division." Fight said.

"Not really… Jack and the Phantom Thieves took Normal out earlier." David said.

"Actually...that wasn't the real Normal was it?" Jack asked.

"No. He can chip pieces off his crystal to create clones. He killed the clone. The real Normal still lives." Fight said.

"Well this is just great. Now Dragon is even more powerful with all the Elemental Powers except you, Water, Ghost, Bug, Psychic and Dark." Kazuichi said.

"Damn it, will you stop being so pessimistic already?!" David asked. "Wait...you mean?"

"He attacked that world and devoured Rock and Poison as well. I was able to escape due to the skills I acquired during the ARMS Grand Prix." Fight said. "But him devouring all the elements will not be his grand design. Do you wonder why he wants the Infinity Stones?"

"The Emotionless… He's going to wipe out all life in the universes and recreate it under his heel." Petra said.

"Yes. To him, he views all life other than him and the emotionless to be imperfect and weak. He has a high standard of perfection. But...when he devoured that emotionless...he saw things in a new light. A species he could manipulate and mold to whatever he saw fit. He had Normal create the cannon to help with this. By wiping out all worlds and the beings on them, he plans to recreate all life on them with Emotionless replacing humans." Fight said.

"Messed up!" Rainbow said.

"A whole world with no life at all… That's worse than Ultron Sigma entirely." X said.

"David, it looks like it's starting to get to much for you. Maybe you should just leave it to Asta." Jesse said.

"No." David said.

"Geez… How stubborn can you possibly get?" Natsu said.

"It's not about that!" David said. "Akihabara was my home too. When it was ruined and I was whisked into Elympios by Ramona's Subspace Suitcase, I found a new home and family with my team. We've witnessed friends die along our journeys, and too much was already promised to turn back now. And then there's the Hero Killer Stain. He saw me as a true hero because I fought for the sake of holding on to what's left and honoring our friends that have departed. He won't think so much of that if I ran away from the dangers that lie ahead of me. He wouldn't want me to make him a liar. That's why… I don't care how tough things get, I'm fighting until the very end!"

"David…" Hope said. "I've said this before we came here. But you've always known… you're never alone in any battle. We fight, we fight together. And were not running away."

"No we aren't. David, we're here to support you the entire way. We will make sure you stop Dragon by any means necessary." Jexi said.

"To surpass you guys, i gotta make sure youre still alive." Zexi said. "So...count on us too!"

"Hell...if the universes are gone, so is everything I can steal. So…let's do it." Jack said.

"Bro…." Hope said. "You'd really fight by my side one more time?"

"Oh get over yourself. I'm fighting for him." Jack said pointing to David.

"It figures…" Hope said, couldn't help to crack a smile.

"So this is a suicide mission into the heart of enemy territory? I'm interested, tell me more." Iron man said.

"The first thing we need to do is grab the Soul Stone from Jedah. We can't stand a fair chance against Ultron Sigma without at least one more stone." Captain America said.

"Jedah has most likely returned to the Dark Kingdom by now." Thanos said.

"Fine. Then I guess I will have to go there then." Nurarihyon said.

"I'm coming too, pal." Dante said.

"You, Demon Hunter? Do you understand this is a personal matter btween me and him alone?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Yeah, but I hunt demons, a match made in hell. And I'm the guy standing in front of you that slayed him personally. Stabbed him right in the chest before his little fireworks show." Dante said.

"Very well. Sayuri...I know you have a grudge against the demon as well. Do you wish to exact it?" Nurarihyon said.

"Yes." Sayuri said.

"Be careful, Master." David said.

"You too. See you on the other side." Sayuri said.

"If were to use four stones against Ultron Sigma and all six against Dragon, we need something that can contain all of their power. A weapon, like Dragons Draco Meteor cannon." Sunset said.

"Spencer and i tried making something like that earlier. The tech here doesn't cut it, not to mention everythings destroyed in the tower." Iron Man said.

"We need something portable. Something that can fully contain the stones' power." David said.

"Didn't you hear me kid? I can't build anything like that, not with the stuff here." Iron Man said.

"What of Abel City?" Fight asked as they looked at him. "It still stands along with Sigma's lab."

"Yes. I'm certain we can assemble something in there. Iron Man and Thanos will go with a group there to make that device. The rest of us… We're gonna attack XGard and Ultron Sigma head on, everything we've got!" Hope said.

"As much as I hate it, I agree. We need to buy time for the others. This is the best chance we have." Jexi said.

"Then it's settled. If everyone has their jobs… Let's go to work." Iron Man said.


	9. Vengeance and Forgiveness

The Dark Kingdom…

Jedah stood alone in his ruined citadel. What was once a housing fit his grand symbiote fed upon a million souls, was now empty and held only echoes, as he thought of what to do next before Dante, Nurarihyon and Sayuri arrived.

"Dante, Son of Sparda. A half demon and half human, a traitor to both. Nurarihyon, a once fierce leader of the Yo-kai night parade now reduced to a babysitter. And Sayuri...I can't even begin to speak of your flaws." Jedah said. "Do you all really think…?"

"Man...just stop talking." Dante said. "Let's do this!" he said before Jedah grabbed him with his claws and tossed him aside.

"An idiot. His arrogance will be the death of him." Jedah said. "And you two...while powerful, you both cannot hope to conquer me."

"Jedah...you have taken from me. I cannot simply let it go." Nurarihyon said.

"Your existence threatens the stability of demonkind, Yo-kai, and the worlds alike. No matter what it takes, you will be stopped!" Sayuri said.

"I encourage you to try." Jedah said.

"Indeed. I suppose the time has come...to unleash my full power." Nurarihyon said as a godly light overtook him. It flashed before he stood there with long blond hair, an orange robe and a sword by his side. "Nurarishin!"

Nurarishin

Kami Yo-kai

Brave Tribe

Both Jedah and Nurarishin clashed in multiple places before clashing in the center of the altar, claw on sword.

"This power…" Jedah said.

"Yes. It is on the same magnificence as my master. I have kept this power in check for many centuries. Now I will let it loose for the first time since!" Nurarishin said.

Jedah tapped into all of his dark power as light and darkness collided, making the air blast away before both were knocked back.

"How does it feel, old friend? To know the feeling of failure soon enough. Just as the half blood has failed to defy me?" Jedah asked.

"I have not failed." Nurarishin said before Jedah realized his feet were frozen to the ground.

"What trickery is this?" Jedah asked.

"A trap to keep you from running." Sayuri said.

"Yes. Now...we finish this." Nurarishin said raising his sword as it gathered power. "God Sword: Nura's Sword." he said swinging it down, letting loose an almighty chop as Jedal fell back bleeding as he dropped the Soul Stone. As it fell to the ground, Dante collected it after getting up.

"No...only the most noble of souls are allowed to wield the power of that stone." Jedah said weakly.

"Heh. Thanks for the heads up." Dante said as he left.

"Be lucky we let you live, Jedah. But...if I see you outside of the Demon Realm...I will kill you." Nurarishin said leaving as well.

"This is goodbye, Jedah. Consider this a warning from human and Yo-kai kind...to you and you alone." Sayuri said as three walked away.

"You will regret this decision one day. And when you do...it will be too late." Jedah said as he left as well.

Meanwhile in Abel City…

Iron Man and Thanos had taken Ryu, Gamora, Frank, Zero, David, Natsu, Gray, Harumi, Chikasu, Kuraya and Jack to Sigma's Lab.

"Sigma built a device for containing the stones' power here. We can utilize his plans and create the weapon we need." Thanos aid.

"And you know this how?" Natsu asked.

"He was here before the convergence, before Ultron and Sigma ever fused." Iron Man said.

"How do you know this?" Thanos said, turning to the Armored Avenger.

"Oh, this is starting to get awkward." Kuraya said, causing her family to nod.

"Yeah. Though it must be embarrassing for you, Thanos. Being betrayed by Ultron, Jedah and Death using you behind your back." Iron Man said.

"What do you get at?" Thanos demanded.

"Oh...you didn't know. Awkward." Iron Man said.

"Give me the Time Stone. I will see through your deceit and then...I will kill you." Thanos said.

"Oh yeah? No way. Go get him, Frank!" Iron Man said.

"What? Me? Are you insane? He's gonna kill me!" Frank said.

"Well they say journalism is a dying profession." Iron Man said.

"Of all the times for Leia to not be here…" Frank said. "Well, may as well go out swinging." he said getting his bat out.

Thanos charged at the two as both dodged, Iron Man firing his repulsor rays at the Mad Titan.

"We probably should have seen this coming. Bring the biggest jerk in the universe with you and he betrays you." Jack said.

"This is partially due to Stark's nit picking." Gray said.

"Hey, why are you accusing me of this?!" Iron Man said as he dodged a punch from Thanos.

"Just give him the time stone, and let him see what you said to him!" Natsu said. "Huh?" he said smelling the air. "Get down!" he said pushing the group down as a large wave of ice almost hit them.

"So...there are rats in the dark. How dare you invade my lord's lab." Invel said stepping out of the dark.

"Invel." Gray said. "I never did pay you back for almost turning me against my guild."

"I only allowed you to try and seek your revenge. Which is flawed since I see E.N.D still lives. Therefore...I'll have to end it myself to avenge the emperor." Invel said.

"You're still going on about that? You've got literally nothing else for you, do ya?" David asked.

"And who are...wait. I know you. That boy from Ladylake. The one who foiled my attempt to assassinate the princess." Invel said.

"And I hadn't forgotten the humiliation you gave me back then." David said.

"From what I've heard, David couldn't land a single hit on him, and was beaten to within an inch of his life." Chikasu said.

"I was a rookie hero back then." David said. "This time, the kid gloves are off!"

"Agreed. I think I should finish off old business anyway." Invel said as his ice rushed towards them before Natsu got between and melted it.

"Count me in too. I gotta bone to pick with him too." Natsu said.

"I beat him once...I can beat him again." Gray said.

"Seems today is filled with good fortune. I get to eliminate all of my annoyances." Invel said.

The three of them charged at Invel as they cashed, ice and fire to ice itself.

"Is there no end to what you'll do? You corrupted Gray to try and kill me, almost tearing my guild apart, and not to mention you beat David within an inch of his life!" Natsu said.

"Not to mention you tried to get Gray and Juvia to commit suicide to avoid harming one another. You are one sick ticket. Someone so full of darkness." David said.

"Darkness is unrelated to the concepts of good and evil. It is a tremendous source of power, one that any human being could possess. You have it Devil Slayer so I simply used it to my advantage. I did it for the good of his majesty and your sanity!" Invel said.

"Okay...I just decided. I'm gonna knock all of your fricken teeth out!" Gray said.

"At least save his face for me, Gray." Natsu said igniting his fist on fire. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Ice Devil's Rage!" Gray shouted.

Invel was hit by both attacks as he slid back.

"There is no reason to keep my lord waiting...so I will go to my trump card." Invel said as ice surrounded his body as he stood inside an armor of ice. "True Ice Kamui!"

"You gonna hide behind that armor again? You just never change, do you?" David asked.

"This is what separates me, a former Member of the Spriggan 12, to you lowly wizards." Invel said. "We had magic power far beyond the likes of you! We were to have it all! Fairy Heart! Ishgar! All of it! But then...you killed Emperor Spriggan...no...you killed our Lord Zeref! I can never let that go!" Invel said charging in.

"We never killed Zeref, he just moved on with Mavis. And I'll admit part of me still accepts Zeref as my brother...but...he wanted to be free of his torment!" Natsu said punching Invel. As the ice was about to creep over his hand, it melted. "He's been stuck with an undying body for 400 years! He wanted it all to stop! If anything...I'm glad he was able to leave happy!" Natsu said punching away at Invel.

"Impossible… he's breaking through my True Ice Kamui…!" Invel said unable to keep up with Natsu.

"Arctic Style: Ice Binds!" David shouted as tendrils rose to restrain Invel.

"How… You were unable to do this before." Invel said.

"Correction: I've always been able to do this. I just had to do a little spirit-searching." David said.

"Now we're going to finish you with a combined attack." Gray said. "Ice Devil Zero's…"

"Fire Dragon King's..."

"Ultimate Color..."

"I cannot…" Invel said.

"Destruction Fist!" Gray shouted.

"Demolition Fist!" Natsu shouted.

"Ice Fangs!" David shouted.

The three attacks collided with Invel as his armor broke as he was sent flying, all bloody and beaten as he fell to the ground.

"Not the day to test our resolve." David said.

"You totally stole that from Aquaman." Natsu said.

"Uh… Natsu, he wasn't with Aquaman back at Kahndaq, remember?" Gray asked.

"Oh yeah…" Natsu said as they turned back to see Thanos had already left, leaving Iron Man and Frank reeling, but conscious and Ryu recovering, yet something was different about him.

"Are you alright, Ryu? Looks like Thanos hit you hard." Gray said.

"I'm fine, in fact… my mind feels peaceful. Calm." Ryu said.

"Why do I get the feeling that isn't a good thing?" Harumi said.

"Ah, don't sweat it." Iron Man said as Dr. Strange appeared.

"Is the weapon finished?" the sorcerer asked.

"More or less, so i guess it's our turn to join the party?" Natsu said.

"Indeed." Dr. Strange said.

"Well let's not keep everyone waiting. Come on guys, it's time for a grand entrance!" Iron Man said as they headed out.

Meanwhile in the Dark Cruiser above XGard…

"Dragon...it appears they're all converging as expected. Shall we take the stones now?" Normal asked.

"Not yet...Wait until they slay the machine before we can claim our prize." Dragon said. "I've waited a long time for my dream to come true. I can wait another minute or two longer."


	10. Ultron Sigma's Last Stand

Xgard…

The united heroes were finishing the last of the drones within Ultron Sigma's palace as the ruler himself stepped forward.

"What were you hoping to accomplish by this? Allowing Dante and those two others to get the Soul Stone or maybe...them coming at the last minute to save all of you?" Ultron Sigma asked. "I'm sorry, but neither of them is happening. Those three...are here."

They turned to see Dante, Sayuri and Nurarihyon walk in.

"And the Soul Stone...it is mine!" Ultron Sigma said holding it.

"Hey. Looks like we're late to the party." Dante said.

"You three betrayed us?!" Lucy said.

"How could you?!" Colette asked.

"You humans...you honestly think we would stay allied with you for long?" Nurarihyon asked.

"Yes. Ultron Sigma is truly our way." Sayuri said.

"You all...such unique spirits. I will enjoy ripping them from your bodies!" Ultron Sigma said using the stone only to be thrusted into his throne. "What? What's happening to us?"

"As Jedah had said...Only the most noble of souls can hope to use the Soul Stone. A foul machine like you has no soul...so no way to channel the stone's power!" Nurarihyon said.

"Gotta admit, that was quite the trick you guys played." Zelos said.

"Sorry about that. But we had to make it convincing." Sayuri said.

"I guess I have no room to talk, do I?" Zelos asked.

"Yeah, now I suggest we get back and out of here." Dante said.

"Where do you think you're going, Dante?" a voice asked as large metal hands grabbed Dante. The smoke was clearing as Ultron was now on a large head Sigma. "You cannot hope to harm us forever! We are all powerful! We are all mighty! We...are... Ultron Omega!" they both said.

"Spidey, the Soul Stone!" Rainbow said.

"I'm on it!" Spider-Man said slinging a web to the Soul Stone and grabbed it. He pulled as Ultron Omega fired a laser that cut the web, sending the Soul stone flying...into the hands of Thor.

"Thor...destroy them. Destroy them all!" Ultron Omega said before an orange light overtook thor, purging him of the Sigma Virus and restoring him to normal.

"I… am not your puppet, Ultron Omega! You took my will and strength, and used against my comrades, but you did not take my soul." Thor said as he attacked Ultron Omega alongside X.

"We need to get Dante out of those hands." Rainbow said.

"Seriously, Rainbow. Why are you so obsessed with glory? Relax. They've got this." Sectonia said.

"I know but...it's just weird being a side liner." Rainbow said. "Besides, i'm past all the glory stuff now. These days... I'm more about staying true to my element. That's being loyal to friends, and that's why i want to help Dante out of Ultron Omega's grip."

"In that case, I have a plan." Sectonia said.

"Lay it on me, Sec." Rainbow said.

"S-Sec?" Sectonia said.

"It's a nickname." the tomboy clarified.

"R-right." Sectonia said as Thor and X continued to fight Ultron Sigma.

"Ultron Omega! You will pay for the evils you have wrought on my people!" Thor said.

"Good… Evil… We have transcended such...limited concepts." Ultron Omega said.

"Oh yeah? Well, transcend this!" X said firing his buster into Sigma's face.

"How dare you...Ooh!" Ultron Omega said as Thor smashed across his face with his hammer.

"Sectonia, you sure Dante can take it?" Rainbow asked.

"I'm positive. Just back up X and Thor while I charge up." Sectonia said.

"Got it." Rainbow said cracking her hands. She then lit up her Geode and accelerated at light speed, catching Ultron Omega off guard.

"Annoying little pest!" Ultron Omega said firing at her as she ran.

"Sorry, but you're way too slow for me." Rainbow said as Ultron Omega focused on her. And it was in this distraction that caused Sectonia to cast her spell on Dante's prison.

"Tenkou mitsuru tokoro ni ware wa ari, yomi no mon hiraku tokoro ni nanji ari… Ideyo, kami no ikazuchi!" Sectonia chanted as particles of lightning rose above the metal hands binding Dante.

"This power...could it be…?" Ultron Omega said in shock.

"It is, and you had the spotlight all on me the whole time. Enjoy the shock therapy!" Rainbow said dashing out of the way.

"Indignation!" Sectonia casted as a giant lightning bolt struck. Ultron Omega screamed in pain as his hands dropped, freeing Dante.

"My thanks, bug queen." Dante said.

A portal then opened as the Abel City group ran in.

"Package for Ultron Sig...Oh, man have you grown." Iron Man said.

"You…!" Ultron Omega said.

"X! Here!" Iron Man said programming a strange looking blaster onto X's arm. "Cover for him! We gotta charge this sucker."

"You shall feel our wrath! Kneel before your god!" Ultron Omega said.

"You are no god. Just a sad machine with delusions of grandeur." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We've met plenty of gods, Ultron Omega. You're not even in our top ten." Hope said.

"Definitely not a god." Madoka said.

"Be silent!" Ultron Omega said firing at them before Jexi and Hope knocked it away by entering Golden God and Azure God modes.

"You wanna see a real power of the gods? Try us on!" both of them said as they charged in and started attacking Ultron Omega with very powerful attacks as he could barely defend himself.

"Annoying gnats!" Ultron Omega said.

"Looks like they're buying all the time we need." Iron Man said. "Alright guys, send the stones over to X!"

The heroes released the Power, Time, soul and mind stones as they in serried themselves into slots in the cannon. Iron Man then made some final calculations before finishing.

"All done! I call this… The Infinity Buster!" Iron Man said. "Let her rip, kid." he said pushing a button as it powered up. X was struggling to control it before he donned his ultimate armor.

"Everyone! I will channel your energy and power into X!" Dr. Stange said as a large magic circle appeared on the floor.

All the energy transferred into X as he fired a massive blast that decimated Ultron Omega, wiping him out.

"Yep, he's dead." Hope said.

"Yes. I can't feel his energy anymore. He's definitely gone." Jexi said.

The six infinity stones hovered in the air altogether.

"Whew… It's finally over…" Chris said.

"Wait, we're forgetting someone… Where's Dragon?!" Twilight asked.

"Right above you." a voice echoed as a figure broke through the ceiling and landed on the ground as he held all six stones in his claws. "I must say...you did a wonderful job eliminating the final obstacle for me." Dragon said.

"He's got the Infinity Stones!" Captain America said.

"Very observant." Dragon said taking off into the air and into the Dark Cruiser. "Now...you all shall bare witness to my new and perfect realm!" he shouted.

Normal took the stones and inserted them into the amplifier cannon. "Perfect. With the stones' power...instead of wiping out single worlds...we can wipe out entire universes."

"Excellent." Dragon said as he began charging power.

"No...this can't be how it ends." David said before they saw a light from the heavens. It rained down onto the cannon as it destroyed it.

"What in the world?" Dragon said.

"Dragon, the cannon has been completely destroyed. We cannot do the firing." Normal said.

"That light… Could it really be…?" David asked.

Standing above the heavens were the color gods.

"The gods...they came." Madoka said.

"Dragon...we have watched your path of destruction since your creation. Left unchecked, you threaten us all!" White said.

"I do not fear the gods. I have become one!" Dragon said roaring as his Emotionless army was descending down onto the ground.

"Emotionless. He really does have them at his disposal." Ramona said.

"You may have an army...but so do we!" Yellow said as he focused on a spot as appearing there were the Warriors who fought against Yomi.

"Guys!" Hope said.

"We are here to prevent you from ending everything that was given to us!" Zhao Yun said.

"I will not be left out of this, warrior!" said a deep red god in a heroic outfit as he focused on a spot as appearing were the UA students.

"The same goes for me." Blue said focusing on a spot as appearing were Cecil and his party.

"Everyone...All we met on our journey...coming to our side." David said.

"Because we all don't want our worlds gone." Cecil said.

"We want to keep living, no matter what." Izuku said.

"I grow weary of this...Attack!" Dragon ordered as his Emotionless army moved.

"For the worlds!" Jexi shouted as they charged.

"This battle should keep Dragon's forces busy. Right now...I need a way up to that ship." David thought.

"Maybe I can help with that." Jack said holding the keys to a nearby shuttle ship.

"Thieves. Gotta love Em." Hope said as he dodged an attack.

David and Jack ran in but not before being joined by Water, Asta, Cecil and Todoroki.

"David...you intend to fight Dragon to his end right? I want to be there to see him fall." Water said.

"If I'm gonna be the Magic Emperor, I have to make sure there is a home for me to go back to." Asta said.

"You helped me finish my journey. Now I will help you in yours." Cecil said.

"You showed me what it truly means to be a hero. Reminded me of something I forgot. I want to pay you back by helping defeat that thing." Todoroki said.

"Thank you...everyone." David said.

"Then what are we waiting for...let's take down the big bad lizard." Jack said starting the shuttle as they headed for the Dark Cruiser.

"This is my party...and we're coming for you Dragon!" David shouted.


	11. Climax! David vs Dragon!

Dragon watched the battle from aboard the Dark Cruiser as his Emotionless were keeping it even between the heroes.

"Filthy...imperfect...yet they still cause me grief. How could something so...weak and frail cause so much problems?" Dragon pondered. "How long before the cannon is repaired?"

"It'll take a few hours. Those so called gods broke it down to its basic parts." Normal said.

"Make it happen." Dragon said before a shuttle crashed into the ship. He turned and saw David walk out with Water, Todoroki, Asta, Jack and Cecil. "I had a feeling you would be coming right after me."

"You have no idea...how long I've been waiting for this." David said.

"As I had suspected, you among all those pests would come to me in all this chaos. Brainiac, Zeromus, Yomi… You had the power to defeat them all, but it would be better in more...capable hands." Dragon said.

David looks down to his hand. "My power is not to defeat…" David said as he clenched his fist. "This is the power to push forward!"

"Power is just power." Dragon said. "The desire for power leads to conflict, and that conflict leads to the ultimate battle!"

"Sa… Kakatte koi!" David said.

(Cue- Naked Arms by T.M. Revolution)

"You will die here, pest. All of you imperfect beings will die here. Dragon...Pulse!" Dragon said firing a pulse of energy at them.

"Scald!" Water said knocking the ball of energy of course.

'Of course. I had forgotten about you, traitor. Energy Ball!" Dragon said firing a green ball of energy.

"That's a grass type move. How…" Jack began.

"Oh, didn't you know? I can use any type of move as long as the crystal of it is inside my body." Dragon said.

"Not as cheap a trick as Chronos, but still exploitable." David said.

"Definitely. Especially when you have the Universe's master thief as a partner." Jack said charging at Dragon. He surprised him by passing through his body and grabbing two crystals: Grassnium Z and Icium Z.

"But...how are you…" Dragon said.

"Law of Thievery. I can borrow abilities. I borrowed that from your old pal Ghost. She wanted to make sure you paid for leaving her for dead." Jack said tossing the crystals aside as they were slowly reforming to their original counterparts but lied unconscious.

"Grass… Ice… They're back!" Water said.

"Which means we can free the rest by removing the crystals." David said.

"This is the job for a thief. I'll handle the stealing...just keep the pressure on him, kay?" Jack said.

"Got it." David said.

"You will not lay a hand on him!" Normal said.

"Aw, geez… Kind of forgot he's still here." David said.

"I'll keep him off of you. Just focus on Dragon." Todoroki said.

"Alright. Thanks, Todoroki!" David said.

"Time for back up then." Normal said breaking pieces of his crystal by jabbing into his chest and tossing them as they reformed into clones of him. "You can't defeat all of us."

"Actually...I can." Todoroki said tossing his ice at them as they were frozen in place as it broke through the cruiser. "Apologies."

"Damn...it." the three Normal's said frozen in ice.

"Now you're all that's left, Dragon! There's nowhere left to run!" David said.

"Flamethrower!" Dragon shouted as he breathed flames onto them.

"No you won't!" Cecil said guarding against the flame.

"Sorry, but this is a no smoking area." Jack said jabbing his arms into Dragon's back as he pulled out Firium Z and Fairium Z. He tossed them aside as they reformed into Fire and Fairy.

"To think that you would absorb Fairy as well… She was the most loyal to you!" David said.

"Loyalty? What need have I for loyalty? My so called brothers and sisters are just pawns I can use over and over." Dragon said.

"And that...is why you'll never defeat us!" David said.

"I grow tired of you. I remember a weakness to electricity. Electro Ball!" Dragon said firing a ball of electricity.

"No way!" Asta said sending it back at Dragon as it paralyzed him for a moment.

"Nice move, kid!" Jack said removing Electrium Z and Steelium Z from Dragon as they reformed into Electric and Steel. "Even Steel?"

"Crystals can be recreated so long as a shard goes into my body." Dragon said.

"So...we really can free them all…" David said.

"Free them?" Dragon asked.

"Yes. I've seen what the Elements are like… They have personalities and emotions and can feel pain… They're no different from any of us." David said. "That's why they all deserve to live their own lives. If the ones that left you are any proof, they're better off without you!" David said as he shot a blast of ice at Dragon.

"As a thief...I can agree with his philosophy. I wanna keep my freedom too." Jack said taking out Poisonium Z and Rocknium Z as they reformed into Poison and Rock. "Let's see...there's not much left until it's just his crystal! Keep it up. I gotta get Flying and Ground next!" Jack shouted.

"You heard him, guys. Just a little bit more!" David said.

"You got it!" Asta said charging in with sword in hand as he slashed an x mark on Dragon as he roared in pain.

"My...regeneration...It won't...heal." Dragon said.

"Power of Anti Magic." Jack said grabbing the Flynium Z and Grounium Z as they reformed into Flying and Ground. "That's all of them! Dragon's crystal is the only one left!"

"Got it." David said as he reached Sapphire God Mode. "As weak as the loss of the crystals made him, I should be able to wipe him out in one shot!" David said as energy rifles appear in his hands and charge up energy.

"You...I will not fall to such an insignificant creature!" Dragon said as he morphed into his dragon form. "I will end this with my ultimate move!" he said. "Devastating Drake!"

"Sapphire God's...Judgment Blaster!" David said as the energy from the rifles is released. The blast was overtaking Dragon's attack as it overtook his body.

"How...how can this be? I am the superior being. Father...he told me I was his star creation!" Dragon shouted as his crystal was cracking. "He said...I was perfect." he said before his crystal shattered as his body broke up and apart.

"No one is perfect. You of all people should know that. But you're not human to begin with." Water said.

"I see...you were more perfect than I ever could be." Dragon said before he had completely vanished.

David sighed in relief. "It's finally over." He then saw a light form where Dragon was. "Hm? What's that?"

(Track Change- Voices: Theme of Randy Orton by Rev Theory)

The light changed into a humanoid like dinosaur with an arm missing as he looked around.

"What in the...where...am I? And...I...can speak? Oh...right. I remember. The dragon...ate me." it said.

"Are you...an Emotionless?" David asked as he reverted.

"Yes. I am. I was trapped inside of that creature for so long...but...you were the one who ended him, weren't you?" he asked.

"Yes. Although… I couldn't have done it alone." David said.

"I see. You have friends. I remember...those days." he said getting up as he was heading out while picking up Fire. "Seeing as how you freed me, I will try not fighting you. For now...I and the other sentient Emotionless...we will be leaving."

"And what of Fire?" Water asked.

"Oh. I fought this guy awhile back and I liked it. I want to fight him again when he wakes up." he said.

"Without your other arm?" Asta asked.

"I will adapt." he said. "Hopefully, we will not meet again."

"If we do… Let us hope it's as friends." David said.

"Friends...such a strange yet calming word. I approve. And for the record...I am Tyranno." he said before leaving.

"Safe travels, Tyranno." David said.

Tyranno was past the bifrost before someone was in front of him all too familiar.

"You're… Back." She said shedding a black tear.

"Yes. And it seems we've both changed." Tyranno said.

"So...can we go home now?" she asked.

"Not just yet. I want to execute something on my mind for a long time. We are no one's puppets. Us and the other Emotionless...it is time we found our freedom from the Dark Forces who only see us as pawns." Tyranno said.

"What brought this up?" Balletia asked.

"You could say that...I was inspired." Tyranno said.

"Inspired?" Balletia asked.

"Yes. That young man who destroyed the dragon that devoured me… While I was absorbed inside him, I could faintly hear his voice. He said that...those he kept under his heel deserved to live their own lives. That's what I believe as well." Tyranno said as he saw a missile flying above. He fired a fireball at it, destroying it instantly.

"But...we would need an army." she asked.

"Oh...but we do." Tyranno said pointing over to the sentient Emotionless army that followed him.

"We serve...our king." they all said bowing to him.

(end song)

Back with the others…

"To secure the Infinity stones, I propose two go to each facet of this new world created." Thor began.

"Oh...that won't be necessary." White said as the stones flew to her. "Because we will be guarding these stones."

"Very well, I entrust them to you." Thor said.

"These things are way too dangerous to leave with mortals. So I will split them among six of us gods. All equal...well not all." White said.

"Hey! That was aimed at me!" Black said.

"Well, Crimson, Blue and Yellow each get one since they provided the extra forces. The question is: Who gets the other three?" David wondered.

"I will hold onto one since my universe is the biggest." White said.

"I think I'll look after one myself." said a woman in a scientist coat with glasses.

"You sure, Cyan?" White asked.

"Of course. This gives me a chance to study these stones." she said.

"That just leaves one." White said.

"I'll take watch over one. My universe has so much diversity between creatures, it'll be like finding a needle in a haystack." Red said.

"Very well. It is decided. Guess there are only a few things to take care of." White said.

"Yes. Splitting these worlds and returning the lives lost during the merge and return them and their worlds to their proper universes." Cream said.

"That would be nice, but...the Reality Stone is cracked." Dr. Strange said.

"Please. You think we gods need something like a stone to fix this?" Crimson asked. "I'll handle this. This is my universe." he said as his hands were glowing as they looked around as they saw people returning to life as the world was starting to separate.

"Incredible." Sayuri said.

"It's not surprising...these are gods." Nurarihyon said as the worlds were finished separating with the people returned to life on each one.

"There. That wasn't so hard." Crimson said.

"Now...before we send everyone home...there are some other things to take care of." White said as opened four gates showing Metal City, Akihabara, Neo City and Canterlot.

"The four cities Dragon attacked." Rainbow said.

"Yes. A majority of them fell under my universe. I feel sad that I took him so lightly and so many people suffered. But...with him gone...we can rebuild." White said as her hands glowed as Metal City, Akihabara and Neo City were quickly being rebuilt by her power as people were returning to life.

"I'm glad no one was hurt in mine...but I should at least rebuild." Ivory said as her hand glowed as she was rebuilding Canterlot.

"That should at least undo the damage that Dragon has dealt." Green said.

"And what of the Elements? What will happen to them?" Crimson asked.

"Given they are being created...a logical choice would be to destroy them." Cyan said.

"But...maybe we can give them a chance? Live their lives how they wish?" Cream asked.

"I agree. The acts they committed were under Dragon's heel. Now that they are free, they have nothing to keep them from that." Blue said.

"That's right. It's like I told Dragon, they all deserve to live their own lives." David said.

"Very well. We will give them a chance to live like any person would." Yellow said.

"Done!" White said as she showed a rebuild Metal City, Akihabara and Neo City.

"My town…" Hope said.

"It's not the same as when it was destroyed. It's a lot less metallic and more flowers and plants. So, I've decided to rename it...Flower Town." White said. "Inspired by a single flower that survived the onslaught."

"And Akihabara… It was like...the Tragedy never even happened." David said.

"I feel terrible for that event. But as a god, I could only observe. But...I hope this makes up for it." White said.

"Very much. Thank you." David said.

"Thank you. And now...it's time we returned our warriors and heroes back to their home worlds." White said.

"Hold it!" Jexi said. "Not just yet. You aren't returning anyone...until we have a victory party." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We just defeated Dragon and stopped Ultron Sigma. If that doesn't deserve a party, I dunno what does." Luffy said.

"Indeed." Crimson said. "Let us celebrate!"

A party soon erupted the same evening as everyone had gathered and partied into the night. But meanwhile on the Dark Cruiser…

"I can't believe it. I didn't think anyone could beat Dragon." Bug said looking over the spot where he had fallen.

"Yeah. That guy was scary. But with him gone. I can claim this ship in the name of the Dark Forces." the Summoner said. "All of Flux's plans and blueprints...all ours! And even new members." she said looking to Bug, Normal, Flying and Neinhart. "Wait, where did you come from?"

"Yes...I was heroically...hiding while they fought Ultron Sigma. Plus I rather take chances with you than return to prison like Invel." Neinhart said.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Flying? With Dragon gone, you're free to live your life now." Bug said.

"I am living my life. The role of menace and an attacker...sounds right up my alley." Flying said.

"Yes...well, let's be off." the Summoner said. "And no one even knows we're taking it!"

Unaware to her, a camera was spying on her as on the other side watching was Flux. "Oh...I wouldn't say no one." Flux said laughing to himself.

Back with the party…

"I still can't believe it. All of the Elements...we beat all of them." Jexi said.

"Not necessarily all of them, but yeah. It really was a tough fight." Hope said. "Although in the end, I'd say we saved them rather than beat them."

"Ugh. All this hero talk over here is sick." Jack said walking over.

"You never change, little bro." Hope said. "Look, i can respect why you want to be the greatest universal thief. But… don't think for a second that i won't be there to stop you. If i happen to be in the neighborhood that is."

"Too bad you can't see the future."Jack said holding up Hope's belt.

"That was my favorite, but no biggie, i didn't need it, so jokes on you." Hope said.

"Never said it was yours." Jack said.

"Hope!" Korra shouted before Hope saw him holding the belt.

"Sorry, Hope. But a thief never changes his tune." Jack laughed.

"Same old jack. I'm gonna get you one day. Thats a promise." Hope said.

"You better keep it...loser bro." Jack said as he ran with the thieves.

"Huh. Think that's the first time he's ever called me bro." Hope said.

As with the Elements, as soon as Dragon had been done away with, each of them decided to live their lives as they saw fit.

Fight has chosen the path of a solo warrior, entering fighting competitions and challenging strong opponents.

Grass and Ice have opened a small cafe and flower shop in Flower Town as a chance to relax, though with Ice, it's hard to get people to smile a lot.

Rock and Poison returned to the Warrior Universe to serve as bodyguards to the three royals in the case evil were to return to their world.

Electric and Steel, having received a small loan from Tony Stark, have started a company that specializes in high tech security and modern inventions.

Ghost returned to the chilly mountains with Sayuri where she has become a priestess that honors the nearby temples.

Fire now works with Tyranno as a special trainer to help improve his soldiers in order for them to maintain their independence from those who wish to oppress them.

Fairy has chosen the life of an idol and movie star as people seem to enjoy her cute and adorable look.

Ground, having been freed of hard labor has become lax and retired to the Ocean Universe where he travels its beaches in order to find a perfect relaxation spot.

As for Water...he has chosen to become a freedom fighter for David's world as a way to repay him for finding his own freedom in the first place, to always protect it in case someone as wicked as Dragon were to ever surface.

And so, in a twist of fate, the Elements did not remain weapons their entire lives. But they rather became something more. They chose to be...human.

Meanwhile, in a shadowy hideout…

"Blast this new world order… it makes me sick. Ain't that right, boss?" a man with unique boots asked.

"He has a point. I mean, the worlds are known to almost everyone now thanks to those blabbermouths in the Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad. Strangely, not much from the Brave Adventurers." said a boy as he played on a handheld console.

"But what are we to do about it? This is a catastrophe." another man said.

"Gentlemen." a voice echoed as their leader rose. A svelte young man dressed in black with red hair. "I think our time of silence is over. I believe that instead of pushing away...we should join together. I know there are groups with similar views to ours. I think it's time we united."

"Hahah! It's time… for the rise of The Hobbyists!" the man with the boots said.

"Game on." the boy said.

"Yes. An excellent and profitable exploit." the other man said.

"Exactly. We will have our time in the sun. As for me...I need to head out for awhile." the leader said. "I need to collect on an old debt." he said taking out a binder as inside were different documents. He lifted one in particular. "And this one is long overdue." he said as the name signed on it was shown as Daisy Ginova.

The end.

The next saga will be the Hobbyist Saga starting in the next series...Dimensional Heroes Revolution.


End file.
